False Pretense
by England-sama
Summary: Kurogane is used to the usual day-after-day routine of his life, but suddenly a strange blond man appears in his life, and suddenly things aren't so routine anymore. AU parallel story to Somewhere I Belong. Might want to read SIB first though....
1. Chapter 1

False Pretense

Preface

**A Kurofai Story**

_"Kurogane." The boy's mother chuckled lightly as her child danced around her feet. _

_"But Mom! Why did Father had to take Tomoyo with him?" little Kurogane whined, pulling lightly on his mother's skirt. _

_"You don't want to go to a girls store do you, Youou?" _

_Her son pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Mother, don't call me that! That's my middle name!" _

_"Yes, but-" There was suddenly a loud bang, and he heard his mother gasp in pain, before she collapsed. _

_The boy looked from his mother to the direction of the shot and saw a man hiding in the shadows, holding a gun. When it finally registered in his mind that he could hear the man laughing, over the loud cries of the crowd of people, something in him snapped. He charged at the man, armed only with small fists, and gave out a loud cry of anguish as the man fired the gun. He felt the ligaments in his arms tear before the bullet stopped, buried deep in his shoulder. His body collapsed against the hard cement floor. _

_He heard the man laugh again and then footsteps as he walked away. Struggling to his feet the boy made his way over to his mothers body. He collapsed onto his knees beside her, and the tears were flowing out of his eyes when he noticed how much paler her skin looked. "M-mom?!" He sobbed, shaking her shoulder trying to wake her up. _

_His mother opened her eyes and he could see she was having trouble focusing on him. "K-Kuro-gane-" She whispered lifting up a hand to gently stroke her sons face. "D-don't-" She breathed her last breath, eyes un-focusing completely, arm dropping limply to the side. _

_"M-mom?! Mom!" he cried, more tears sliding down his face. "Mother!" he wailed, clinging to his mothers body, burring his face in her stomach as he sobbed. His blood continued to seep out of his shoulder, its flow getting faster as he wasted precious energy crying. Exhausted and unable to do much more, he fell unconscious, glad to hear the sirens in the distance. _

_That was the last time he had ever cried. _

_ -------------- ------------_

(A/N: this chapter starts towards the end of Chapter 3 of Somewhere I Belong and is in Kurogane's POV. So I highly suggest reading Somewhere before you read this.)

I let out a sigh of frustration as Fai grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the Cafe, claiming he smelled chocolate.

We entered and a bell dinged as soon as we entered through the door. I glared around me as Fai went straight to the sweets, crouching down in front of the case, like a little kid, with the black hair of his wig fanning across his back. The door leading to the kitchen opened and a teen with silver hair and eyes to match walked out. He had a name tag on but I couldn't see it from here. He got to the cash register and stared at me for a second. "C-?" I cut him off by pointing at the faux raven-haired idiot. He blinked for a second before leaning over the counter to get a better look at Fai.

"Hello, what would you like, Ma'am?" The teen asked. I felt my eye twitch at the word 'Ma'am'. The boy probably thought we were on a date or something.... and was going to think that I would be the one paying.

"I'd like... That one! Fondant au Chocolat." Fai chirped, pointed at one of the desserts that I couldn't see... but he seemed like the person to get what looked like the sweetest thing in here. The boy tapped the machine.

"That'll be $3.99." as I suspected he looked at me when he said this.

Fai fished through his back pocket and handed the guy a bill. He turned to me with another smile, before latching onto my arm again and dragging me to the nearest table. There were four chairs, he took a seat in the one closest to the door and I sat in the one across from him.

"Aren't you going to get anything?" he asked, still smiling. I stare at him deadpanned.._ Like I had any choice with you dragging me off like that!_ I wanted to say, but stuck with the honest truth. "I hate chocolate." I grunted.

He blinked looking startled and gasped out. "You don't like chocolate!!" he was making it sound like it was the worst thing in the world, and was gaping at me in horror...

I ignored him and tried to think about more important things, as the cash register guy came back with Fai's dessert. I noticed he put the change under Fai's cup, but the blond didn't look like he had noticed, as he was engrossed by his treat.

With a tired sigh, I closed my eyes and tried to think of the reason why I let the idiot drag me off. It was true that I didn't want to be there in the first place, as it was only some petty bar fight.

That was one of the main reasons I wasn't interrogating the witnesses. I wasn't really needed there, but for some reason they think that the chief has to be there for every little thing. I had been leaning against the car when I felt someone's presence behind me. I didn't really know who it was but had said something anyway. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh hey Kuro-myu~! Funny seeing you here!" as soon as he said the first part I already knew who it was, as no one else had the audacity to call me such a thing.

I suddenly felt a sharp kick at my shin, and I scowled, getting irritated. I could feel Fai staring at me now. I felt another kick and opened my eyes. "Wh-?" what I was going to say got stuck as he shoved the fork into my mouth. I almost gagged at the sweetness.

Deciding it was best to swallow than spit the thing out I chewed, eyes closing in an attempt to concentrate better. Swallowing finally, I opened my eyes and glared death at him. He only giggled, seemingly not fearing for his life.

"Try that again and I'll eat your hand!" I roared, standing up and slamming my hands against the table. He giggled again, scooting his chair back and held his hands up in a mock peaceful way. I made my way around the table, wanting nothing more than to strangle him.

"Now, now! Don't be mad, Kuro-Kuro~!" I snarled when he said this, and aimed a punch at his face. He ducked it easily, giggling still as he turned back to the (now two I noted) waiter. "Thanks for the dessert!" he said politely, all the while dodging my blows.

When I finally thought I had him cornered against the door, he reached behind him, and slipped out. I let out another growl as I ran down the street after him.

**-sigh- sorry if Kuros POV isn't all that great... i will try to get him right i promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay I am more than sure that i messed up on his POV but oh well nothing I can really do about it... Now read and try to enjoy**

_Chapter 1_

**A KuroFai Story**

"…gane….Kurogane!" A voice yelled, and if it had been any higher in frequency it would have shattered glass. I stilled my hand, pen stopping mid-stroke, and finally raising my gaze to meet hers. Tomoyo sat in front of me, pale arms crossed in front of her chest. "Were you even listening to me?" The ways she says it tells me she already knows the answer to that.

"Well I am working." I grunted, retuning my attention back to my report.

"Sorata said halfway during an interrogation, you ran away with some young woman." She said, and I didn't have to look up at her to know that she was smirking. I felt my eye twitch when she said 'woman'. "So tell me, Kurogane, who is this girl? Sorata also said she was dragging you off."

"It wasn't a girl. And he's stronger than he looks." I stated. It was true, Fai looked like you could snap him like a twig, but I hadn't been able to get out of his grip.

I noticed that my sister had gone quiet. And while this was a good thing, as I could now finish my report in peace, I knew that she wasn't going to let something like that drop that easily… I looked up at her again, and found her smirking in her 'I'm superior to you' look that she sometime gets. "What…?" I asked suspicion heavy in my voice.

"Is womankind that terrible that you've has lost faith in it, and have now turned gay?!" She taunted, hand over her mouth as she let out a fake gasp. I could feel the anger rising in my chest and clenched my jaw as she continued. "Are you now seeking comfort from a cross-dressing young man?!"

Trying to remember some of the anger controlling techniques that anger management had given me, (something I was forced into by Tomoyo.), I took a deep breath, eyes closed, and grated out. "I'm not gay!" I spat. I remember them saying something about relaxing imagery, and the only thing I could think of at the moment was butterflies…

"Oh! How wonderful it will be! To have an openly gay big brother! We could go shopping together!" _Butterflies…. Flying in a nice, peaceful, pasture, with…_"We could braid each other's hair!" _Flowers… and_- "Oh and we could stay up late watching TMZ and spend all night talking about whose cuter: Brad Pitt or Johnny D-?!"

"TOMOYO IF YOU DON'T FUCKING SHUT UP NOW, I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THOSE GODDAMN BUTTERFILES!!" I roared.

Her smirk only grew, but thankfully she dropped the conversation. "Butterflies huh? You know in dreams they symbolize the need to settle down with someone." My sister had some weird fascination with dreams.

"Don't start with that dream crap. You know I don't believe in it." I said, finally calmed down, though I still felt slight irritation. "And it wasn't a dream; it was something I had to lean in Anger Management."

"Even things you imagine count." She said in a voice that was trying to be wise. She leaned forward a bit and grabbed a magazine off of my desk that she had placed there earlier, and began flipping through it lazily.

I made a noise in the back of my throat, feigning interest. "Hey what are you doing here anyway? Isn't it past your bedtime?" I asked, looking at the clock: 1:30 a.m. I had only been home for an hour and thirty minutes… And Tomoyo had been here for longer...

"I don't have a bed time." She said, smugly.

"You make it sound like you have Dad wrapped around your finger." I muttered, dropping my pen on the table, and stretched. Getting out of the chair, I yawned and ran a hand through my black hair. "Come on. I don't care if you have one or not, I'm tired, so you're leaving. Go call Dad and tell him to come pick you up." I told her, making my way around my desk and went into the living room. Tomoyo followed after me, made her way into the kitchen, and over to the phone.

I sat down on the couch and waited for her to get off. I flicked the TV on and vaguely wondered where my roommate had run off to… Probably out with his fiancé. Tomoyo hung up the phone, and sat down beside me on the couch.

"Where'd Sorata run off to?" I asked, trying not to sound all that interested. While my roommate could be a very annoying man at times, he usually only had those moment around Arashi. So I only had to deal with that side of him at work. As long as Arashi never set foot near my house, I'll survive.

"Arashi's," Was all she said, as she stole the remote from me. I was very glad that I had blocked all the cartoon channels, the last time she was over here... much to Soratas dismay. The reason for us being roommates was only because he had been in need of a place to stay, and I had been falling behind on the rent money. We had been partners, before I had gotten promoted, and it seemed like the most logical thing to do.

Well Sorata was getting married in a couple of months, and was, in a couple of days, going to be moving out. While I will miss him, (something I will never admit out loud), I was going to be glad for the peace and quiet.

There was a loud knock on the door, making Tomoyo jump beside me. I snorted, before standing up, ignoring her as she yelled at me to shut up, and made my way to the front door. Opening it, I was face to face with my father. We looked a lot alike, we both had black spiky hair, (though his had a tail at the end of it, having never grown out of the 70s era), red eyes, and tan skin.

"Hey Tomoyo, it's for you." I called back into the house, stepping away from the door, and flopping back down onto the couch. My father and I haven't had a good relationship in years. It had started going down hill around the time Mother died and then died soon after. Probably around the time I found out that Tomoyo was only my half-sister. (1)

I heard Tomoyo sigh from beside me. She stood up, her black hair fanning around her, and it reminded me of the wig Fai had on today. She placed her hands on her hips with a huff. "You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later, Kurogane." She whispered, leaving out the door as soon as finished her sentence, slamming the door shut behind her.

-----------------------------

I awoke the next morning, to the sound of birds out side of my window. And if I wasn't used to getting up this early in the morning, I would have shot each and every one of them dead. I glanced at the alarm clock, which now has a thin layer of dust on it I noticed, and saw that it was only 6:30. I let out a sigh as I threw the covers off of my body, clad in only sleep pants, and stood up. Throwing on a discarded black wifebeater, (2) I went out into the hallway. Making my way into the kitchen, I opened a cabinet and pulled out some generic brand of cereal.

Pouring myself a bowl, I was about to go get the milk when my cell phone rang. I didn't remember leaving it out here last night… but went to answer it anyway.

Checking the little screen on the front it read: 'Souma Calling.' Souma was an old childhood friend of mine, who now works as a teacher at some school. Furrowing my eyebrows, I answered the phone.

"Suwa speaking."

"Hey Kurogane, I've got a job for you. How good are you with children?"

**1) Meaning that his father slept with another woman and she had her kid, but didn't want her so she gave her to Kuro's father... didn't feel like explaining all of that, now or later on in the story.**

**2) Tank-tops for men,(that can be used by women to) this is what we call it, but I'm not sure if others do to or not... apparently generally worn by men who beat their wives... hehe jk**


	3. Chapter 3

_It had started going downhill around the time Mother died and then died soon after _**okay ejmck said that she (he?) didn't quite understand this sentence. If you go to the sentence before this it's talking about Kuro-cuties relationship with his father, and that's what died at the end… their relationship went downhill when his mother died, then it died altogether when Kuro found out that Tomoyo was his half-sister. Does that make any since? Sorry if it still doesn't! **

**okay i had to take this off and edit it cuz i noticed that the last part of it was missing (-_-') so its only one sentence that got added on... im sorry for the mistake **

_Chapter 2_

**A KuroFai Story**

_"Hey Kurogane, I've got a job for you. How good are you with children?"_

I bit back a groan; I've never been good with kids. "Depends…What for?"

_"Well tomorrow at Central High, (1) we're having a career day and you were the first person I thought of." _Her voice came through the phone and it sounded slightly hesitant. "_I know that it's a little short notice, but they only just told us earlier this morning, and I tried to call you over the weekend. Do you mind coming and talking about your work?_"

I rolled my eyes, and got the milk out of the refrigerator. "How old are these kids…?" I asked, pouring the milk into the bowl and fishing around in one of the drawers for a spoon.

_"All of them, except for a few, are seniors, so about around 17 or 18-?" _She was quiet on the line for a second, and I could hear someone speaking in the background. _Oh… Are you sure? ... Alright then…Hey Kurogane, your sister just volunteered you…"_

I sighed in irritation, cursing my sister, not really caring why she was at school so early. "Fine, whatever…" _not like I have work tomorrow or anything…_

_"Thank you so much. I don't know what I would have done without you!"_ she said hurriedly and she hung up after she said that. I didn't really need to ask Souma for information, as it seems that Tomoyo would get me all the things I need. And while I was mad at her for volunteering me, at least I wouldn't have to do much, just talk to a bunch of kids…

It was then that I remembered that I have no social skills…

-----------------------------------

A couple of hours later, I was still in my sleep clothes, but still working on my report from last night. I _would_ have been able to finish it, if it hadn't have been for Tomoyo coming over. It seems to have become a habit of hers; ever since she found out that Sorata was moving out. I think she plans on moving in, and there's no way in hell that's going to happen. It's bad enough that she comes over all the time!

There was a loud banging noise as my office door slams open and collides with the wall. I felt my eyebrow twitch slightly, but chose to ignore my roommate.

I heard him gasp, and, even without looking up, I could see him checking behind the door, to make sure he hadn't put another hole in the wall. He has a problem with opening doors.

"What is it Sorata?" I asked.

He came further into the room, standing in front of my desk, and sat in one of the chairs in front of it. I finally looked up at him. He looked tired, like he hadn't gone to sleep last night, but was smiling at me in a way that told why he hadn't gotten any sleep last night…

"Hey, you're off tomorrow right?" He asked, leaning back in the chair, and hooked his hands behind his head. I raised my eyebrow at him; he got my hint and explained. "I think I'm going to need help moving all my stuff out. There are a lot of boxes, and more than half of them are really heavy. And I don't want my sweet Arashi to have to do any work what-so-ever! Oh-"

I stopped him from ranting; knowing that if I didn't it would take him ten minutes to come down from what Tomoyo dubbed his Arashi-high. "I suppose."

He jumped up out of his chair suddenly, "Thank you so much! Oh… and I don't know if you are aware of this or not, but you have to go to work in an hour." He said, before he left the room.

I glanced at the clock, before I cursed. I scribble down some more facts on my report, before I declared it finished, and went to get dressed. I grabbed my jean and a t-shirt and threw them on hurriedly. As chief I didn't have to go to work in my uniform, and I made a habit of not wearing it, as it was horribly uncomfortable. They also provided extra uniforms at the office, anyway.

After changing I went into my office and collected my report papers, and placed them into a manila folder. I went into the kitchen, and grabbed my wallet and car keys from a bowl on the counter. After telling Sorata that I was leaving, I jogged down the stairs of the apartment, and over to where I parked my car when I came home last night.

Unlocking the car door, I climbed in, tossed the folder into the passenger's side, and started the car. While waiting for the car to warm up, I wondered what kind of crap I would have to put up with today. My job was probably one of the most stressful ones out there. But I would be lying if I said I didn't like it, at least at times…

One of the main reasons I wanted to join the police force was to one day get revenge on the man who killed my mother. And while that's still one of my main focuses, even to this day, I couldn't imagine myself in any other career.

Figuring that the car had warmed up enough, I put the car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot.

---------------------

I entered my office building, and walked over to my secretary's desk. I placed my report on her desk. "Place that under the District Disturbance and Petty Bar Fights file." I grunted out. I wasn't trying to be funny or anything, but the Chief before me apparently was, as there really is a folder titled that…

Arashi glanced up at me, her black hair pulled into a tight bun, and her bangs almost hiding her bored eyes. I again had to wonder why she picked my roommate, of all people, to marry (2). What with her stoic attitude you would think someone like her would hate him. With a barely visible shrug, I decided I didn't really care, and continued walked into my office. My office connected to this room and to the cell room where we keep the DUI people for the night, till they can make bail. It was also connected to the interrogation room, so it wasn't unusual for people to be in and out of my office, so I wasn't surprised to see some of my co-workers standing around drinking coffee.

"Forty bucks says that we get two robberies, and a domestic disturbance." A man with brown hair said, taking a small sip of his coffee.

"Well I've got twenty that says we're gunna have a field day with drunks." A woman said this time.

Betting wasn't too uncommon in this profession, and I didn't really care if they did it or not, hell I've even joined in a time or two. But it's almost a ritual to some of the employees here. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?" I asked, arms folded across my chest.

"Aww come on Kurogane," The man with brown hair, Fuuma, said. "Have a little fun sometimes! And besides it's only 9 in the morning, there's not anything to do."

I gave him a pointed look. "Fifty says you haven't gotten you're report done." Fuuma was always a bit of a slacker, so it wasn't hard to guess that he hadn't finished.

Fuuma blinked, before an almost guilty look crossed his face, and he rushed out of the room, muttering something under his breath. I turned back to the others in the room, which was now two women and another male, who was standing there looking slightly awkward. I didn't recognize him. One of the women, the one with short black hair, whose name has escaped me, must have noticed, for she said. "Sir, this is Shaoran. (3) He's from the West District. He moved into town about a week ago and just got transferred in today."

I gave a short nod of understanding. "Alright," I gave Shaoran a brief glance, taking an instant liking to him. He had determined eyes, and looked like he would give every task he was given his all. "Let me see the paper work."

Shaoran nodded his head, and reached a hand into a bag by his side. After a couple of seconds of him digging around in there, he pulled out a manila folder, and handed it to me.

I opened the folder and glanced briefly at the information contained in it. "Okay everything looks like it's in order. Okay ladies show him around, and we shall see how things go."

**1) Couldn't think of anything else to call it… I'm not very good with naming things….**

**2) Umm… just in case you missed it, Arashi is Kuro's secretary. **

**3) Okay in the manga this Shaoran would be the real one. I'm going to use the clone Syaoran later on and their names will be spelled different so that no ones to confused **

****

Okay I am aware that I practically killed Kurogane in this chapter, and I am sooooo very sorry for that! I will make sure to get him back in character very soon!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 3_

**A KuroFai Story**

_He was lying on the hospital bed, head hung low so that his strings of hair covered his eyes. His face was dirty from crying earlier, and he would later on deny that he had been. He felt he would have to be strong now, strong for Tomoyo._

_His mother was dead, and his father was now going to have to take care of them on his own. His father was sitting in a chair, with his head cradled in his hands, but he couldn't tell if he was crying or not. Tomoyo stood beside him, rubbing his back in a comforting manner. The seven year old turned her head, and she tried to see if her brother was doing any better. _

_She gave a light smile, glad that he was no longer crying. Kurogane could see her out of the corner of his eyes, she look a lot like Mother, but with dark purple eyes and white pale skin. _

_His eyes stung at the thought of his mother, and he clenched his eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tear that threatened to escape again. He swallowed trying to dislodge the lump in the back of his throat. He took a shuttering breath, and was able to calm himself a little bit. _

_The doctor walked into the room, seeing that they had calmed down a bit. "Mr. Suwa?" At the sound of his name he glanced up. His eyes were red and held a distant look in them. "Mr. Suwa, the Police are here to talk to your son."_

_Kurogane looked up at him. "Why?" he croaked out, voice sounding like he would start crying at any moment. _

"_They need information on the man who killed your mother. They need to find him and make sure no one else gets hurt by him."_

_Kurogane thought on the doctors words long after he had left. _

_The police would capture the man who did this to his mother_

_And he would help them any way he could, even if he had to become one of them to do it._

---------------------------------------------

I sat in a chair in front of the classroom. It was a passing period right now, and Souma had stepped out of the room, so I was the only one occupying it at the moment. I took a sip of the coffee, Tomoyo woke me up at four this morning, and coffee was the only thing that was keeping me going. I made a mental note to discover when exactly she had gotten my spare key, and to take it back.

She had given me advice for speaking in front of kids, and so far I hadn't used any of her methods. It wasn't like any of these kids care, they're just glad to not have any homework.

I heard a light sigh coming from the door. I glanced over, and blinked when a certain blond walked into the room...but there was something different about him. I watched as the crossed the room, head bowed, hair hiding his eyes, as he limped in to the room. I thought that sentence over again, _limped?_ It was true the blond had a limp as he made his way to his desk, threw his bag (which looked to be at least twenty to fifty pounds) and sat down in the chair with his head in his arms.

I took another sip of my coffee and watched him. It must be the twin, whatever his name was; as there was no way this could be Fai. I might have only spent one day with the idiot, but it was enough time to know that this wasn't him. But I was startled by the way they looked so alike.

He lifted his head out of his arms and our eyes meet. His sapphire blue eyes meet mine and widened a bit. The sun streamed in through the window and casted light upon him, making his blond hair shine like gold.

Our gaze was broken by him, as he watched some of the kids filter into the room. His head was still in his arms.

Some girls entered the room, and stopped for a second when they noticed me. I glanced over at them. When I looked over at them they blushed hung their heads and walked awkwardly passed me. I sighed, irritated. _Oh god, its high school all fucking over again. _

I took a gulp of coffee, figuring that I was going to need it for this hour. I'm more than sure these girls are going to be talking all hour.

My eye twitched when I heard what they were talking about. I had been able to block most of it out till now. It didn't help that they kept looked over at me, giggling.

"Oh my god! He's so hot!" One of them, with black hair pulled up in a ponytail, fawned. Several of the girls beside her giggled. "I'd like me a peice of him." _Why do all the whores think im cute?_ I thought bitterly.

One of them gasped. "But Chu'nyan you already have a boyfriend!"

'Chu'nyan' rollled her eyes and sat down in one of the chairs. With a smug look on her face, she said. "So? That doesn't mean I can't have a little 'fun' on the side!"

I took sudden interest in my coffee. _Wow... teenager girls are really something now a days..._ I thought, and it wasn't a good something either. I was at least eight to nine years older than her, and I have no intention of ever being a pedophile, let alone being with someone like her. (1)

Souma entered the room, and I almost ran and hugged her from relief. Now we could start this damned thing! She nodded briefly at me before she turned to her class which had gotten silent when she walked into the room. "Class, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Suwa. He's the new police of cheif for the North District Police Department. I would like you all to give your undivided attention to- Yuui! YUUI!" She snapped suddenly, causeing several teens to jump in their seats.

The blond in the back, who had been facing the window, turned his attention back to Souma. His eyes were wide, and the sun caught them making them turn into an aquamarine color.

"You're being very rude Mr. Flowright! Mr. Suwa has been so kind to come here on his day off, show some respect by paying attention." Souma continued to hound him.

Several of the kids in the room snickered when the blond stuttered an apology, his face went red and he tried to hide it with his bangs. The black haired, ponytail wearing, girl, (whose name I had already forgotten), was one of the loudest to laugh, an annoyingly obnoxious laugh that made you consider commiting suicide rather than ever hearing it again. I stared at her irritated. I never liked it when people made fun of others in a hurtful way, and it was obvious Yuui didn't think it was funny.

The girl winked at me when she noticed I was looking at her. I growled lightly under my breath, and turned my attention to what Souma was saying.

"Floor's all yours Kurogane." She said making her way over to her desk. I nodded and stood out of the chair, and walked in front of the class, to gain their attention. I vagully noticed that Yuui had gone back to looking outside.

"I'm Kurogane Suwa, and I'm Cheif of Police."

-------------------------

I was watching the clock. My presentation had been done with for about ten or so minutes and the bell should be ringing at any moment. But the stupid thing was clinging to 1:27 as if its life depended on it. Stupid clock, it should realize that its life depended on it letting go of its little obsession, or I would have to personally put it out of its misery.

It must have read my mind for it changed to 1:28. I could have grinned in triumph if I hadn't been in front of a lot of people.

"You know, a watched clock always moves slower." Souma said somewhere behind me.

I tilted my head to the side to get a better look at her. "When did you start sprouting superstitions?" I grumbled.

"When your sister started visiting me in the mornings." She replied, writing something down on a piece of paper. I rolled my eyes and muttered something about my sister being a bad influence. The class was filled with students who had divided into small little groups, all of them except one. The only blond in the class, no the whole town, beside his twin. It was almost as if they were shunning him....

The bell rang, and the students who weren't already standing, shot out of their chairs, grabbed their stuff and were out the door. I watched as Yuui got up out of his chair rather slowly, and picked his bag off of the ground.

"Hey Yuui, will you come here for a sec?" Souma asked, behind me. Although in this perfection that statement is never a question.

He looked up, blond hair swishing lightly at the movement of his head. "S-sure..." He hooked his bag over his shoulder and walked over to stand in front of her desk. I sighed in disinterest and looked out the window.

"Yuui, I'm afraid that your grade has slipped quite a bit. Is something wrong?" She asked, real concern lining her voice.

"No, not really. I think I'm getting a little sick is all, I keep getting headaches." He explained, and I could see him smiling lightly out of the corner of my eye. It was a fake smile, one that didn't reach his eyes. "Is there anyway I could get my grade up?" I heard him ask tentivly.

Souma nodded. "Come to me tomorrow and I'll have some assignments for you."

"Thank you Ms. Souma." He bowed lightly and walking towards the door. I furrowed my eyebrows, when he passed me. He was wearing a scarf, something he had been wearing all hour and hadn't taken off, and I could see a little purple bruise on his neck. I followed his movements as he walked, trying to catch a glimps of it agian. No suck luck as he was out the door rather fast, his limp a little less noticable than it had been earlier.

"He's a weird one, I'll give him that." I heard Souma say. "But no where near as weird as his brother!"

I made a noise in the back of my throat, one that was neither agreement of disagreement, just one of slight interest.

**1) Lets play a little game! who can guess Kuroganes age?! Prize winner gets a cookie! (aka: a one-shot of any kurofai fantasy they can think of! (or any other tsubasa xxxHolic pairing... I'd prefer it to be Kurofai though....or at least a FaiYuui (KuroFaiYuui anyone?)as several people wanted this) and it can be however long/graphic/smutty/fluffy they want it too.) Must only guess once, all persons who guess any more than once will be eliminated even if their answers were right~! 3 If there is a tie i will dedicate it to both of you or just make two? idk lol! have fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 4_

**A KuroFai Story**

"_So, how did it go?_" Tomoyo asked. She had called me, right when I had gotten out of the building. There wasn't anyone out here at the moment, well besides the buses. But that would change here in a bit, as the bell was about a minute from ringing.

Souma's last hour had been a planning period, but she had asked me to stay a bit after so we could 'catch up'. It was mostly her that did the talking, while I pretended to listen. It was probably considered rude, but she was talking about crap that I didn't have any interest in.

"How do you think it went?" I grumbled. "I talked they listened. And aren't you supposed to be in class?"

The bell rang. Any minute now, a couple of hundred kids would be pouring out of the building.

"_Minor details_," She said dismissively. "i_Did you use any of the advice I gave you?_"

"No" was my blunt response.

"_You know I give you advice for a reason_!" Several teens poured out of the doors, and I moved to where I would be bothered the least, with my back up against one of the walls. "_You're supposed to inspire these kids to want to became something more than they are! Something like a doctor, or a nurse, or even a flipping garbage man! What good are you if you didn't at least inspire one person in that session!_" I don't think she would handle it too well if I told her that I didn't even know how to be any of those things. "_And you-…. Hey I have to go, I'll call you back later. Bye!_"

"Hey wait! Don't come by today, I'm helping Sorata move out."

"_Oh, okay. You would probably wait for him to call you then. You know he always forgets things! Bye babe~!_" She hung up the phone. I scowled into the phone, vaguely noticing that the buses were pulling out of the lot.

I sighed and looked off in the direction of my car. Tomoyo was right, Sorata had the worst memory. Maybe I should call him instead, incase he forgot my number….

Suddenly something was blocking my line of sight, screaming: "Kuro-puu!" An annoying blond something….

"Ah!" I yelled, taken aback. I recoiled away from the stupid blond, which was hard to do seeing as my back was against a wall….

"What the hell was that for?!" I roared. Why does he always pop out of no where?! He continued to grin at me, not affected by me shouting at him.

"What was what for, Kuro-pii?" He asked, tilting his head to the side innocently.

I huffed, mostly from annoyance, but mostly at myself for getting spooked that easily. I was a police officer for god's sake! We were supposed to be somewhat used to things popping out of no where. ""Never mind. What do you want? And stop with those damn nicknames already." I snapped, sulking.

"Just coming to say 'hi' is all!" He chirped, the damn bastard! "Not every day Kuro-cop comes to my brothers' school."

"Hi my ass…" I mumbled, soft enough so he couldn't hear. Then I responded in an indifferent tone. "It's Career Day or some shit like that." I looked at him pointedly. "Shouldn't you already know that?" I asked voicing my thoughts. If his brother, his twin, went to school here, then he should too. It only made sense.

I studied him, noticing his body tense, and his blue eyes harden a bit. But his smile was still in place. I furrowed my eyebrows and noticed something odd. He had a light blue jacket on, and right above the hood was a dark purple bruise. I remembered seeing that same bruise on his brothers' neck, even if I had only caught a glimpse of it.

He smiled again, and I could tell that it was forced. "Silly Kuro-puu! I don't go to this school, anymore! I already graduated last year. Of course I wouldn't know!"

I made a noise of disbelief in the back of my throat and was about to say something when my phone rang. It wasn't some boring rap ringtone like some of the people at my work have. It was just a simple one that had come with the phone. I rolled my eyes, and dug my phone out of my pocket. "Suwa speaking." I answered.

"_Hey! I need you to go dumpster diving! I don't have enough boxes._" Sorata said

I scowled. "You want me to do what now?"

"_Dumpster Divin'_." He said, casually.

"You know that illegal right?" I said, trying to think of something to get out of this mess. I noticed Fai tilting his head to the side.

"_What's so illegal about that? I mean there _is_ a saying that goes, 'one man's trash is another man's treasure.'_" He responded, and I heard something crash in the background. "_You didn't hear that...."_

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes, and hung up the phone.

Fai looked at me, confussed. He tilted his head a bit more, and some of his hair fell into his blond hair. "What's illegal?"

"My roommate's moving, and he needs boxes. He wants me to go dumpster diving for some." I grunted out, deciding that it was time to get going. I would have to drive a bit to get to dumpster that would only have boxes in it. I heard him follow after me.

"What's so illegal about that? I mean there _is_ a saying that goes, 'one man's trash is another man's treasure.' And I'm pretty sure they'll be happy for the trash bill being less...." He said, nonchalantly. I blinked, and stopped walking. I turned back to him, and he was close enough to me that if he hadn't have stopped in time, he would have crashed into me. He had just said exactly what Sorata had just said.... Creepy.....

I shook my hair, and dismissed that thought, continuing on to my car. I could no longer hear him following me.

I had just stepped off of the grass and on to the pavement when he called out. "Are you going to need help?"

I stopped again. I wasn't exactly sure how much Sorata had to move, and I guess the more people there was the faster it would go..... but I had a feeling I would regret this decision..... I turned back to him. "You're not going to leave me alone are you?" I grumbled.

With a shake of his head he grinned, "Nope!" He replied.

I sighed, "Fine....." I r_eally_ didn't have a good feeling about this.......


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay I'm sorry but this is almost an exact copy of the SIB chapter that went with this. But there's a bit more tacked onto the end of it.... but not much. hope you like. **

_Chapter 5_

**A KuroFai Story**

I pulled the car into the parking lot, and parked in my usual spot. "We're here, now get out." I grunted, turning the car off. I noticed Fai pouting out of the corner of my eyes, before he unbuckled and got out. I unbuckled as well and climbed out after him. The ride had been pretty quiet once I had told him he could listen to music. He had been begging me ever since we had left the school, and I had finally let him after we had got the boxes for Sorata.

"Hurry up, Kuro-rin, I don't have all day!" Fai called out cheerfully, standing in front of the trunk. He was smiling again, the one where he's got his head tilted slightly to the side. I glared at him, those nicknames were getting annoying, I managed to ignore them sometimes, but they still pissed me off.

I made my way over to him, messing with my keys to find the right one. I stood next to him, unlocked the trunk and grabbed the boxes from inside. I had only grabbed a few from the dumpster, but it should be enough for Sorata.

I closed the trunk, and headed towards my apartment, with Fai trailing after me. Unlocking the front door, I stepped inside, kicked my shoes off and walked deeper into the living room. (1) "Hey Sorata, I'm back!" I called, placing the boxes down, and started to unzip my jacket.

Sorata poked his head out from his room. He grinned at me, and made his way over. "Hey, Kurogane thanks for bringing the boxes, I-" He glanced over at Fai, who was standing in the door way looking around. "Who's this?" He asked, turning his attention back to me in confusion. It wasn't everyday that I brought people home with me.

"He's the hired help," I grunted, throwing my jacket on the couch.

"I'm getting paid for this?" I heard Fai ask, and I didn't even have to look at him to know that his head was tilted to the side.

"No." I growled, why the hell would I pay him if he volunteered himself?

"Then I'm not the _hired_ help now am I?" He pointed out voice smug. I faced him with a glare, but his attention was already on Sorata.

"It was an expression, dumbass." I mumbled.

It was then that my phone vibrated. I furrowed my eyebrows, and dug it out of my pocket. It was a message from Tomoyo. It read: _I need to meet your bf sometime! If he's turning my big brother gay then it is my __right__ to meet him._ I didn't even know you could underline in text….

I glared at my phone, and texted back. _He isn't my boyfriend._ Even a small message like that took forever for me to type, as I wasn't used to texting. I sent the message, cursing myself for not retorting that I wasn't gay. But it was too late for that....Damn it.

"Hey Kuro-chu, where's the bathroom?" I heard Fai ask. I glanced up at him; he was leaning around Sorata to look at me, his blond hair falling into his eyes.

"Straight down the hallway." I mumbled. I notice Sorata had a confused look on his face. I glance over at him. Fai moved in between us, and walked over to the bathroom.

When the door shut, Sorata asked. "Kuro-chu?" He raised his eyebrow at me, before he chuckled. "Kuro-chu! Where did you ever find someone like him. Not everyday that someones not afraid of your death glare."

I glared at him, and sat down on the couch, with my arms folded. I heard the bathroom door open, and soon Fai was standing in the hallway. "Well are you guys ready?" He asked, placing his hands on his hip and a smile on his lips. His stance reminded me of the other night when he had had that wig on.... A stance that was very feminie; one that made you question his gender.

I pushed thoughts out of my head and nodded to his question as I stood up. "Might as well get this over with," I said moving towards Soratas door. I make my way towards his dresser and grabbed Soratas car keys off of it, ignoring Fai and Sorata as they talked. I grabbed one of the larger boxes up off of the floor, and walked out. When you're moving its always a good idea to grab the larger and more heavier idems.

I was out the front door, when I noticed that Fai was following after me. I couldn't see him so well, as he was in the corner of my eyes, but I noticed that the box that he was carrying was much more smaller than mine. And that was going to hinder my stacking ability, not by much, but it would still be a nucince.

I finally reached Soratas truck. I manuvered the box to where it was balanced on my hip, and tried to get the right key one handed. I furrowed my eyebrows, cursing Sorata for having so many keys.

Fai came up beside me. "Need help?" he asked.

"Hold the box while I unlock this." I told him.

I looked over at him, and watched as his eyes widened slightly, but his smile was still in place. He glanced down at the box. "S-sure." He said, lifting his box over the side and laid it down in the bed of the truck. He grabbed the box, and I watched him, making sure that he got it. I let go of the box, once I was sure that he did, and messed with the keys until I had found the right one. I unlocked the tail gate and lowered it.

I glanced back over at Fai, and noticed that he was struggling with the box. His eyebrows were furrowed, and he was bitting his lip as he concintrated on not letting the box slip.

I rolled my eye with a growl and grabbed the other side of the box. He looked up at me, surprised. The sun hit his eyes and made them an aquamarine color, and sparkled when he grinned up at me."Thanks Kuro-burro!"

"You could have just told me that you were struggling with it." I grunted, taking the box from him and placing it next to his tiny one. I climbed up in there and moved the large box towards the back.

"But you were busy." He said leaning against the side, as he watched me. "And I just had a bad grip on it. We all can't be as strong as you, Kuro-manly!" He teased with a grin. He turned away from me, with his back against the truck.

I made my way over to the side and jumped, landing in front of him. "Damn it, stop with all those annoying nicknames already!" His eyes widened, and he blinked. His eyes had turned to a sapphire color now that the sun wasn't shining on them. His light blond hair hung in his eyes, framing his face. I glared at him. "You offered to help, and that's the only reason that you're here." I snapped, turning away from him, and made my way back up to my apartment.

------------------------

"Hey, Kuro-myu, do you have a ponytail?" Fai asked, when we had gotten into the livingroom.

I glanced back at him, raising one of my eyebrows at him. His hair didn't seem long enough to be pulled back. "Yeah, I think my sister left some over the last time she was here." I said, and walked towards my office. Sorata was in his room trying to finish packing what he had forgotten to earlier.

Fai followed behind me, but stopped when we got to my office door, and wouldn't come in any further. I moved towards my desk drawers and dug through them. I mangaged to find one in the third drawer I checked. I tossed it over to him, and he caught it gracefully. He reached his hands up, got a scoup of his hair, and pulled it up into a ponytail. It was a high, messy one and his bangs still hung in his eyes.

He grinned over at me. "Thanks, Kuro-puu!"

I grunted, making my way passed him. It was time to get todays job out of the way. The sooner this job was over with the better.

**1)You know, I think moving would be hard for Japanese people, as they'd have to keep putting their shoes on and off at the door way… sorry just a random thought that I felt like pointing out…**

**Does anyone think there's slight symbolism in the boxes? I hate symbolism but sometime I accidently put some in. let me know what you think the boxes stand for. because I'm bored.... oh and just so you know there is no real answer to that question**


	7. Chapter 7

Hope you like! I don't know if you'll like the ending though....

False Pretense

_Chapter 6_

**A KuroFai Story**

I sat down on the couch with a sigh. The apartment seemed so much bigger now that Sorata wasn't here. Sorata was always blasting his music even if he wasn't in his room, and I had gotten used to it over the years.

I reached over and grabbed my jacket, and fished in one of the pockets for my cigarettes. I'm not a heavy smoker, and I've never been addicted to them, as I could go a month or two without having one. I only smoke when I'm stressed or thinking. I had started smoking just five years ago when I had first joined the police force.

Grabbing the pack and the lighter next to it, I lit one up and inhaled slowly. I exhaled with another sigh and flicked on the TV with the remote, for some background noise.

Today had been… long… Fai had to be the most annoying person alive! He was luck he had left when he did or else I would have killed him before we reached Arashis' house.

I had a feeling he was purposefully trying to piss me off, which is why I didn't yell at him as often as I would have liked. He kept calling me by those irritating nicknames, and he even made a song with them! What was even worse was that Sorata joined in halfway through.

I could feel another headache coming on, and I took another drag to try and calm myself down. I forced myself to focus on the TV screen. 'Cops' (1) was on, and I watched in amusement as one of the officers tackled a man to the ground.

Just as they were wrestling around to put the man in handcuffs, there was a knock at my door. I glanced over to the door and raised an eyebrow. It was a very rare occurrence when someone actually bothered to knock on my door. As both Tomoyo and Sorata both had spare keys, (something I need back from both of them…).

I stood up, putting my cigarette out in the ashtray, and walked over to the door. I opened the door and blinked in surprise when I saw Souma standing there.

I raised my eyebrow again, and she chuckled. "Leave it to a man to forget when a girl asks him out on a date!" she said rolling her eyes. _Date? What Date?!_

"I didn't forget." I grunted. Like I would ever admit to forgetting something to her! "I just didn't expect you so soon."

She snorted. "Anyway, hurry up and get ready. Oh and grab you're wallet; you're paying!"

I growled. "Don't tell me what to do woman!"(2) I snapped, but grudgingly stormed back into the living room for my wallet and keys. Souma and I have been friends since we were little. And she was still as tom-boyish as ever.

While I still don't remember ever having make arrangements for a so called 'date', but it would have been rude to not go with her. And it's not like I have anything to do.

I grabbed my wallet off of the kitchen counter along with my keys. I made my way back into the living room, stopping only to turn the TV up a little bit louder, to make it seem like someone was here.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked, trying to lock the door. The door tended to not want to lock, so you had to force it to…. with out snapping the key off, like I had done once.

"Hmm," she said, crossing her arms over her chest thoughtfully. "How about we go grab a bite to eat?" She asked.

I shrugged, I really didn't care were we went or what we did… just as long as it didn't include shopping.

----------------------------

"Hey Kurogane! Don't you think this outfit is amazing?" Souma called, continuing to check herself out in the mirror. I rolled my eyes, and looked out the window from where I was sitting, lazily watching the flocks of people pass by.

Every one in this town looked so much alike that they all seemed to blend together. Every one had either brown or black hair, same goes for the eyes too. The only exceptions were the Flowrights, (3) me, and Tomoyo (4). While everyday was a repeat of the last, it was a simple town and that's the reason why I moved here.

"Kurogane, you're bored." Souma stated.

_What gave that away?_ I thought sarcastically as I glanced over at her. She had her hands on her hips, still wearing the dress she had put on in the dressing room. I had to blink twice at the dress before I looked away in slight disgust. "I'm sorry Souma, but I do NOT need to see that much cleavage on you!"

It was one of those dresses that slutty celebs wear. The one where the V neck came all the way down to their stomach… It was even scarier seeing it on someone I could count as a female version of a brother.

"You know any other man would be ecstatic to see this" She huffed. "You know… maybe your sister was right about you."

"What?" I asked suspiciously. If it involved my sister gossiping about me, chances are it wasn't good.

"Oh she just said you were gay is all. And I'm starting to believer her." She said airily, almost as if she were disappointed.

I clenched my fist around the arm of the bench. I could feel the anger building up in my chest. I stayed quiet, trying to reel in my temper.

There was a moment of silence, before she turned back to me. "Oh so you're not denying it?" she teased. "I need to call Tomoyo and tell her the news!"

"I'M NOT GAY DAMNIT! GET THAT CRAP OUT OF YOUR HEADS YOU SICK FANGIRLS!" I roared. I stopped yelling, panting, and ignored the people who were looking our way now. My anger hadn't been curved but it had gone down some.

Souma wasn't at all affected by me yelling at her, just a little surprised by the volume. "I'm not a fangirl. It's your sister; she's got quite of collection of yaoi books."

I blinked. "Ya…oi…" I felt my eye twitch, that word never ceased to creep me out.

Souma only smiled and continued trying more clothes on.

I sunk back into the bench, with my arms over my chest. I noticed that people were still looking at me. "What?!" I snapped, and they all immediately went about their business.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Okay well maybe everyday wasn't exactly alike, but they got pretty damn close. The only time it was different was when Fai's around. After all it's not every day you see a man that's able to pull of drag.

But there was something about him that I wasn't to sure of, and I couldn't place exactly what it was.

He smiles a lot, but they don't seem real… It's like he's trying to hide something… like he's trying to hide who he really is under a smiling mask.

**1)Ever since I started this story I've been watching that after I get home from school. It's very interesting… till you hit the Marti Gras episodes then they just get strange… -sigh- They tackle a lot of people… -just now realized this after watching since January something-**

**2)Bad Kuro! Suck a sexist remark~! Lol sorry but I really don't know what Soumas personality is like. I just felt like putting Kuro in another awkward position. **

**3)They don't have the same last name as Ashura.**

**4)That he's aware of! …. Sorry there are a lot of these footnotes in this chapter… L oh and it doesn't say his dad cuz his father doesn't live in that town.**


	8. Chapter 8

False Pretense

_Chapter 7_

**A KuroFai Story**

_"Mama look!" A six year old Kurogane shouted excitedly, a cheerful sparkle in his wide eyes. He was currently playing with his newborn sister, content with letting her sit in his lap. She had a grip on his hands and was forcefully making them meet together, making a weak slapping noise._

_His mother smiled at him, love in her eyes, for both of her children. She was glad that Kurogane had taken an immediate liking to his sister. She had heard from some of her older friends, that the older one usually takes a disliking to the newborn for stealing all the attention. _

_But looking back she couldn't believe that she had thought that her son would think like that. He had never liked too much attention, even when he was little. He was perfectly content with playing by himself or giving his attention to someone who wouldn't fixate on him. _

"_Mama! Are you looking?!" He cried again, turning to look at her._

_She rolled her eyes playfully, but smiled. "Yes, Youou. I can see." _

_Kurogane pouted. "That's not my name." If Tomoyo hadn't been keeping his hands preoccupied he would have crossed his arms._

"_But I like it so much better than 'Kurogane'." She sighed. "Oh well. Guess your father wasn't good for nothing when he named you, if you like it." She said in a teasing voice. But half of her wanted to agree that he was good for nothing. _

_He had cheated on her after all._

_But she had forgiven him, truly she did. That had been his one and hopefully only mistake that he had had during the course of their relationship. And they were even able to get Tomoyo out of the deal. _

_Tomoyo's mother hadn't wanted her to begin with, but they had managed to convince her to keep the baby until delivery, then they would take care of it. _

_She sighed as the memory of that day washed over her. As soon as she had laid eyes on Tomoyo she knew that she would love her as her own. It wasn't Tomoyo's fault, not for anything that happened._

_She just hopped that when Kurogane found out the truth that he would think the same thing._

-------------------------------

"I've got thirty dollars for a kidnapping!"

"Twenty on disturbances!" Sorata called out, waving the bill in the air. His fiancé stared at him from behind her desk in disapproval.

"Twenty-five for suicide!"

"I've got attempted suicide for thirty!" A woman called out. I rolled my eyes, where the hell did they think this town was? New York? We haven't had a suicide attempt in several years now.

Almost the whole station was crowded around the small police scanner, waiting for it to beep in, so that their bets can be decided.

"You people are idiots!" Another woman cried out. "Its child neglect and I'm wagering fifty!" The crowd cheered as she flaunted the bill.

I rolled my eyes, and kicked my feet on top of my desk. "It's petty theft you idiots. Where the hell do you think we live?"

Sorata looked over at me over the crowd. "How much do you bet?" He called out.

"I don't have to. I'm right." As soon as the words left my mouth the scanner beeped.

_"We have a 484, in the Southern district on 105__th__ street." _The robotic voice of a woman said.

I smirked as the crowd groaned in unison. Sorata stepped forward and slapped his twenty on my desk with a groan. The others shuffled forward, following in his example, but with more moaning and mumbling from some of them.

Arashi turned towards me. "Weren't you banned from playing?"

Soratas head shot up and a sparkle shown in his eyes as he remembers. He opened his mouth to say something, but I made it before he could. "We changed that rule to where I can only play once a week." Sorata slumped, seemingly remembering that rule as well.

"D-does it always get that hectic?" Shaoran asked hesitantly, standing beside my desk. He had told us that he wasn't used to a lot of the things we do around here.

"Oh don't worry!" Sorata said, grinning and hooked an arm around Shaorans neck. "It gets a lot worse! But we just all happen to be broke this week, so no going over fifty for us!"

Shaoran glanced up worriedly at him. "If you're broke shouldn't you be saving your money?"

"Where's the fun in that?!" Sorata chirped, grinning even bigger. He walked over to Arashi still grinning. I noticed Shaoran still giving worried glances to the people around him.

I rolled my eyes, and dropped my feet back onto the floor. I picked up the pile of money, and began stacking it into a somewhat orderly stack. "Kid," I grunted, and out of the corner of my eye I saw him turn his attention to me. "They're not broke. Sorata's making shit up, which is something he does quite often."

"Usually they don't go over thirty dollars, but Fridays and Mondays are the exceptions." A familiar deep voice explained.

I glanced up, not surprised to see my old mentor, and the former chief of police: Kusanagi. He hadn't changed a bit from the last time I had seen him, although that wasn't too long ago. He was retired now, but like to visit the station every few weeks.

"Good Morning, Kurogane." Kusanagi smiled, and held one of his hands out. "How have you been?"

I reached forward and grasped his hand and I grunted in response, shrugging one of my shoulders.

"Well I have some quick business to take care of, then I'll be off." He said, walking away.

I glanced over at Shaoran, who was staring curiously at Kusanagi's retreating back. "He's Kusanagi, the former Chief. He practically lived here, but he's retired now." I explained. I stood up from my chair, stuffing the wad of money into my pocket. "We're having a meeting in ten." I announced.

I moved away from the desk, and went to grab a cup of coffee.

---------------------------

After a sadly mandatory prep-talk, the people shuffled out of the room. I waited till the last person left before I opened my envelope. Every Friday we get a different assignment for the week, they were passed out randomly, though on some occasions you might end up with the same one.

Arashi's the one who came up with the idea, and would occasionally make changes to things. And that's one of the reasons mine read:

_Show Shaoran around the district_.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. I frown slightly went I noticed that my hair had grown quite a bit. I'm going to have to have Tomoyo cut it tonight or something.

"Kurogane," Shaoran called out coming into the room. "Your secretary told me to come see you." He explained.

I nodded in response and closed the folder. "It's time to show you around the district." He hadn't had much to do this past week, which was failure to plan on my part. I wasn't aware of a new arrival until he showed up, so he had been helping Arashi around.

"How long were you at the Western district before you moved over here?" I asked, it would give me a good ground on where to start.

"Not very long… maybe a month or two. My Wife, Sakura (1), is very ill. And the doctors on this side are more skilled than on the west." He explained.

I raised an eyebrow slightly. He's twenty-three and he's already married… wow… I shook that thought from my head. "Did you grow up there?" I asked. It wasn't like I really care about his past or anything, but this towns got quite a history to it that's hard to explain. It took me a few years to finally get it down.

He shook his head.

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair again. Well it was time for a very long history lesson.

**I should probably tell you now that I have no idea what the hell the chief of police does, or how they find work. 'Cept for what they do on 'Cops': Drive around and hope to find something! But that's pretty much what the majority of them are doing. But Kuro's station is strange and likes to mess things up a bit! I have no clue..... -sweatdrop- **

**1)Again this would be the real Sakura. I was going to change the way of spelling her name, but she's only mentioned in this story so it doesn't matter. And the only way I could think of changing her name it would be spelled like this: Sakurah… I don' think that works…**

**I had to add Kurogane's past in this, (although more like his mothers… im not good at children's thought process.) cuz it wasn't long enough without it and sides who doesn't love Kuro-cutie when he was little? He was adorable! –fawn- And it looks like I lied, I will explain what happened with Tomoyo! I change my mind a lot on things…. –sigh-**

**Oh btw does anyone know Kuroganes parents names? I don't feel like coming up with them myself if I can help it. I can't make Japanese sounding names worth crap! Believe me I've tried!**


	9. Chapter 9

False Pretense

_Chapter 8_

**A KuroFai Story**

"There are a few things in this town that most citizens don't know about. They're not aware that this town is split into four sections: North, South, East and West. The river divides the North and the South, and the West and East are smaller sections of the two.

There is only one police station in each section, and four chief of police, one for each territory. The reason that the town is split into fourths is because of the feuds of two stations. This is why most citizens don't know about the split.

The North and South started the feud, and soon the West and East joined in. West went with the North side, and the East went with the South. Are you getting this so far?" I asked, looking up at Shaoran, who seemed engrossed by the story.

It took a second for him to nod his head. "Yes. …But why did the feuds start?"

I shrugged. "Who knows? Some say it's because of an affair. Someone's wife slept with someone… or something like that. Others say it's because something was stolen." I wasn't a history book, so I really couldn't care less. "The reason I'm telling you this is because not everyone in the police field is going to help you out in a tough situation. If you get lost in the South district on a mission, don't expect them to be nice about it."

Shaoran nodded again.

"You see that map over there? There's a bridge that connects the North to the South, if a vigilante goes over it, do not follow. You call me over your radar and I'll handle it. Now it's okay to go over there if you're not on duty, but otherwise…" I let myself trail off, feeling like he knew what I was about to say.

We had had an accident where an officer had been gunned down. We didn't have enough proof to say that it was them. A man died without anyone knowing who his killer was. ...Kind of like my mother…

"Anyway, go find Sorata, he'll be here still. Probably somewhere near Arashi. He should have some work for you to do."

He nodded again, stood up, and left the room.

--------------------------------

"You know, I told _you_ to show him around," Arashi said setting a rather thick looking file onto my desk.

"He would learn better under Soratas' care." I grunted back, taking a sip of my coffee, grimacing at the cold texture. I picked up the folder and brought it closer to me.

She seemed to get my not-so-subtle hint at a dismissal, as she changed the subject. "Judge Hooper (1) needs you to sign these for him." She said, leaving the room.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair, and read over the report.

Sometimes being the chief of police wasn't all what people thought it was. There was a whole lot of paper work involved, and I would rather be out there. Hell even working traffic would be better than this!

And I'd rather not have to deal with the other chiefs of police, in the districts. They're all bastards…

After about a thousand signatures later, I leaned back in my chair. I ran a hand through my hair, and began collecting up the papers. Placing them back in the folder, I stood up and walked out of my office.

I placed it on Arashis desk. She looked up at me, briefly, before her eyes trailed to the screen of her computer again.

"Is there anything else Hooper wants me to do?" I asked, setting down in the chair in front of her desk.

She shook her head, "No, that's the only thing that came in…" She glanced at me again. "So it looks like you've got a free day. If you had shown Shaoran around like the assignment said, you wouldn't be bored." She pointed out, fingers still typing as she spoke.

I grunted, and crossed my arms over my chest.

The room was silent… well except for Arashi typing, the police monitor, and a clock on the wall, but other than that it was. Everyone else was out of the building.

I sighed, slightly irritated. Usually the silence wouldn't bug me, (in fact I rather like silence) but the continuous tick tock, clack, and numbers being called out to everyone else, didn't count as silence.

"So… when's the wedding?" I asked vaguely. Sorata had been too excited to be finally living with her to actually tell me when the date was.

She glanced up at me, with an eyebrow raised. Then she shrugged. "Some time in April. We haven't really set an exact date." She stopped typing, and flipped through one of the folders. "Here, if you're bored help me with this." She said, handing me another folder.

I glanced down at it, and took it from her. "Aren't you supposed to be working for me?" I grumbled. "What do I do with it?" I asked, flipping lazily through the folder. Oh joy, more police reports...

"I need you to sort those out for me."

Another boring day filled with paper work...

**Brief history lesson… whoo! (Hint hint sarcasm!) sorry but I figured that you might want to know a little bit about the town. I tried to keep it short. **

**1)I just thought of a name, I'm pretty sure that he won't play any part in this but who knows? Apparently not me! (his name comes from my old doctors name!)**

**...its short... -sigh-**


	10. Chapter 10

False Pretense

_Chapter 9_

**A KuroFai Story**

My phone was ringing… or rather vibrating as I didn't like having it on loud when I was at work. I raised an eyebrow at my pocket, and fished out my cell; ignoring the question of why my knee felt the vibration and my thigh didn't. (1)

"What…" I grunted out, knowing that it was Tomoyo even without looking at the screen.

_"What a lovely way to be greeted by ones big brother,"_ Her voice came out sarcastically through the phone. I gave an involuntary shrug as an answer. I leaned back in my chair, kicking my legs up onto the desk. I heard her sigh when I still didn't answer. _"Well anyway, I'm here to tell you that you are now officially out of food. You need to go shopping later!"_ She chirped, and I could hear water running and a few clanks in the background.

I groaned, letting my head fall back and lightly hit the cement wall behind me. Shopping just wasn't my thing. Especially when it came to food; I'm perfectly content with fast food. (Money wouldn't be a problem, seeing as I still haven't touched the money I won from the bets. Not that I've had an opportunity to do so…) "Did you eat all of my food just so we could go shopping?"

_"What ever would make you think that?"_ She asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Fine we'll go when I get off of work." I said running a hand through my hair, "Oh and Tomoyo,"

_"Yes?"_ She said sweetly.

"Why aren't you in school?" I asked. It wasn't like it really mattered to me if she was or not, (it wasn't like _I_ was ever in school when I had it), but she went to a prestige private school, and I wasn't too sure how they would take her skipping school.

_"Oh, don't worry about it, my teacher left me off for the day."_ She said dismissively.

"Okay, but don't expect dad to accept that lie." I said. "Anyway I'll be there in an hour or two." After I said that I hung up.

I sighed again, and leaned further back in the chair. I had finished helping Arashi with the filing, in fact we finished two months work of piles that had accumulated. It wasn't that Arashi wasn't doing her job, there was just too much of it.

I could probably go home early, I mused. It wasn't like there was anyone here to really care if I did; as no one had been in the building besides me and Arashi since this morning. (Well Kusanagi has once, but again that's somewhat normal.)

I dropped my feet off of the desk, and stood up out of the chair. I grabbed my coffee cup and stalked over to the machine of coffee goodness. I pored myself another glass of the black stuff, and took a drink, grimacing slightly at the lukewarm temperature. Black coffee was the best.

I glanced over at the clock on the wall, and took another sip. I still had about two hours till I got off. God this day was going by slow!

It was then that I realized how quiet the room was; the only sound was the ticking of the clock.

"Ugh," I mumbled, gulped down the rest of my drink, and stormed off to where Arashi was. "Okay, that's it; starting tomorrow I'm doing traffic duty." I announced, "And I'm going home early…"

Arashi shrugged, not taking her eyes off of the computer screen.

I grabbed my jacket off of the back of the chair that I had been sitting in before our meeting this morning and quickly put it on, before I headed towards the door. I didn't bother with a goodbye as I walked out of the building.

It didn't take me too long to get to my house, maybe only fifteen minutes at the most, what with traffic and all.

Tomoyo laughed when I nearly busted down the door trying to get it open. "You're home early." She pointed out, trying to suppress a giggle behind her hand.

I shrugged, and kicked off my shoes at the doorway. I took my jacket off, ignoring Tomoyos' wolf whistle. It was best not to encourage her….

I turned to her after I flung my jacket onto the couch, "We're only shopping at the grocery store, and that is IT. I'm also making a list; if you need anything tell me now. If it's not on the list I'm not getting it." I snapped. Going shopping with Tomoyo was like asking to have your money stolen from you. While she wasn't an impulse buyer it was pretty close….

She crossed her arms in a pout, "You know I thought you being gay would make you more fun, but apparently not." She muttered. I felt my eyebrow twitch a bit, but chose to ignore her. Yet another tip from anger management: Ignorance is the Key… or some shit like that. "Ooh speaking of gay cross dressers, what's your BF up to?"

I stared at her like she had gone insane. For one I wasn't even sure how the conversation had gone from shopping to gay cross dressers, and two, I was never good at text talk… "What?" I asked before my mind could say if I wanted to know or not.

"Oh yeah you never told me what his name was…" She said bringing a finger to her lips in a thoughtful gesture, before she pointed it at me in a dramatic way. "What is his name?!"

"Who?" I asked feeling even more confused than normal when I'm around her. Its times like this that I really wonder if dad was really the one who got that woman pregnant. (2)

"You're BF!" She practically screeched.

"…."

She sighed, ranking a hand through her hair in a frustrated way. "Your boyfriend?" She supplied.

"Oh," I said realizing she had been talking about Fai. "His names Fai and he's not my boyfriend, hell not even a friend. He just an idiot I happen to run into a couple of times." I said walking past her, ignoring the sarcastic 'Sure' that came from her.

I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of paper, (that so happened to conveniently placed there), as well as a pen.

I scribbled some items down that were missing from the fridge and the cabinets. I was slightly surprised that Tomoyo wasn't bombarding me with questions about Fai, as I would have expected her to.

I finished with the list, and told Tomoyo that it was time to go, (She had been sitting in the living room, channel flipping.) She nodded and soon we were making our way towards the store.

----------------------------------------

"DAMN IT TOMOYO! IT'S NOT ON THE LIST SO WE'RE NOT FUCKING GETTING IT!!" I finally yelled, after her fifteenth time of begging me to let her get something. I had been repeating the word 'No' for who knows how long.

But her grin only got wider, "Oh please? I'll leave you alone if you let me get it!"

I glared at her, knowing that she wouldn't do that, you could see it in her eyes that she had no intention of relenting. I sighed; feeling myself give in, after all Doritos weren't that expensive…

"Fine," I grumbled. She giggled happily and ran off quickly.

I let out another sigh and leaned against the shopping cart, cursing dad for spoiling her for so long.

I heard something behind me and ignored it until I felt something cold wrap around my bicep, and a voice chimed, "Kuro-chan~!"

I glared down at Fai, noting that the cold wrapped around my arm was his fingers. The infuriating nickname registering in my head, and I let out a small growl, hoping that would scare him away, but he just continued to smile at me. "What's Kuro-tori doing here? Hmm?" He asked, lightly poking me in the chest.

I shrugged him off of me…. Well tried to anyway, but he held on fast. "Get off of me!" I snarled.

He pouted, his bottom lip jutting out, but his aquamarine eyes were filled with mischief. "But I missed you Kuro-my!" He wailed. "And besides you're warm." He stated, clinging to my arm tighter.

I sighed giving up on trying to get him off of me. (He was like a god damned leech!) "What do you want?" I grated out, irritated. Today just wasn't my day, there were just too many spastic idiots that I had to take care of.

"Oh nothing much," He said, with a smile, finally taking his cold hands off of my arm. "Just wondering what Kuro-chi-Kuro-tan was up to." He tilted his head to the side slightly, and his blond hair covered a little bit of his eyes. I felt a sudden urge to reach out and brush them from his face. I scowled and murdered said urge then and there.

"Shopping," I said my voice monotone. I glanced towards the end of the aisle wondering what was taking Tomoyo so long. Like there was any other reason to be at a grocery store.

"Really what a coincidence so am I!" He chirped. I glanced back at him; with a raised eyebrow…. Really that sentence didn't even deserve a sarcastic comment. "Well anyway I better get going…" He said suddenly, and I saw his eyes cut towards the other end of the aisle, and a nervous tone had entered his voice.

I only shrugged. He glanced back at me again, and grinned even bigger. The mischievous glint was in his eyes again, and he leaned up and wrapped his arms around my neck. I stood frozen as he said, "See ya Kuro-chu~!" And he was gone, speeding back down the aisle before I had time to react. I let out a frustrated sigh, leaning against the cart again, and ran a hand over my face.

"Okay I'm back!" Tomoyo chirped, and I removed my hand in time to see a bag of Doritos sailing towards the cart.

"What took you so long?" I asked, pushing down my irritation at Fai, wanting nothing more than to have run after him and strangle him.

"Oh I just meet someone! He's really cute too~!" She said.

"Hmm…" I grunted, not interested any longer.

"Oh he was just so pretty too, and his name is Yuui!"

**1)If my phone vibrates and it's in my pocket I never feel it where the phone is, I feel it either in my knee or the inside of my thigh, or sometimes both… its really weird…**

**2)If you don't understand this Kuro-chans wondering if him and Tomoyo are really related after all.**

**Whoo! Longer than the other chapters! My little way of saying "Sorry that it took so long!"**


	11. Chapter 11

False Pretense

_Chapter 10_

**A KuroFai Story**

"Oh god, you still play that game?"

I glanced at Tomoyo over the top of my bottle of sake, and raised an eyebrow. We had gotten home around two or so hours ago, or maybe it just felt that long. Tomoyo had asked to go shopping with some of her friends from school and was only back it seemed.

I shrugged, and took a sip of the liquor. "What's wrong with it?" I asked, looking over at the paused screen.

Tomoyo shrugged. "Nothing really," She replied sitting down on the floor next to me. "It's just… old." She reached over and plucked the controller out of my hands. I let them go with no resistance; I'd been bored with the game before I had even started playing it.

"This is the only game system I have; I don't really have a chance to be picky on what game I play." I retorted, taking another drink. I watched as she unpaused the game and picked up where I left off.

"That's sad if you only have a Nintendo 64. Even Dad has a PS2!" She said moving the character around trying to avoid the majority of the monsters until she could get use to the controller again. "And you're playing such a childish game too…"

I shrugged again. "Only game I could find, but its Sorata's." As there was no way it could be mine as I usually only bought games that weren't RPGs. I took another drink from the bottle, and leaned against the couch.

We sat there for a while; Tomoyo playing the game while I gave her tips on what to do next.

"When's dad picking you up today?" I asked, finished off the last of the sake. Tomoyo attended the local college that was about an hours drive from where she lived with Dad. Tomoyo didn't own a car so we had arranged it to where she would come over to my house after school and Dad would pick her up after he got off of work.

She paused the game and began fishing her phone out of her purse. "Around 7 or so," She said finally finding her phone underneath the tons of cosmetics. "And that's in about thirty minutes."

I grunted and stood up. "You hungry? I might be able to cook something up before he comes." I said, making my way into the kitchen.

"No, I ate with my friends," I heard her call after me.

I sat the empty bottle down on the counter, and peered into the fridge to see what I was hungry for that didn't have to be cooked. I closed the door when I didn't see anything and tried to remember all that I had bought.

"Oh hey Kurogane!" My sister exclaimed suddenly.

"What?" I shouted back. _We bought soup, vegetables… _

"What type of music does your boyfriend like?" She asked coming into the kitchen.

_Not this again_. I groaned but decided to not even bother telling that Fai wasn't my boyfriend. It would save me a major headache. "I don't know." I turned my thoughts back to what I had bought. _Frozen dinners… and what else?_

"You don't know? How long have you guys been dating anyway?" she asked, moving past me and grabbed something off of the counter.

"I just met him last week!"

She turned around with an eyebrow raised. "Wow gay men certainly do move fast!" She exclaimed, and popped a Dorito into her mouth.

I scowled but focused on the bag of Doritos. I reached over and grabbed them from her, ignoring her cry of protest. "Anyway, he seems to be the type who'd listen to anything as long as it had a good beat." I replied changing the subject. I reached over to the counter and pulled out a bowl.

"Well I got some concert tickets from one of my friend but I can't make it that day, you want them? It'd make for a pretty cool date?" She said, trying to grab the bag back, but I pulled it back out of her reach.

"I guess," I grunted pouring some Doritos into the bowl. "What band?" I asked, thrusting the bowl into her hands. She pouted but shrugged and popped one into her mouth.

"Well it's more like several small bands, and I think _maybe_ one big one." She said as I leaned against the countertop. "It's next month on the 15th right after Valentines Day. So you want them?"

I shrugged, and she apparently took that as yes for she giggled lightly.

I wasn't a big fan of concerts and was more than likely not going to go, but even if I did there was no way in hell I was going to bring Fai along.

**Oh if you're wondering what game Kurogane was playing it was Banjo-tooie. No not a Kuro-chu game but defiantly a Sorata game…**

**Oh and about the fascination with Doritos I haven't had them in at least a couple of years and now I'm craving them…**

**Damn it! This one was too short… but I guess beggars can't be choosers, and its not like a lot of people are reading this anyway… (thanks to those that are though! I really appreciate it!) **


	12. Chapter 12

False Pretense

_Chapter 11_

**A KuroFai Story**

"_You wanna say that again you bastard?" Kurogane snarled, grabbing the kid by the front of his shirt. Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at her brother's sudden appearance but wasn't too shocked to see him so worked up about something like this._

"_W-what? I-I didn't! I-I was j-just-" the kid stuttered, bringing his hands up to try and defend his face if Kurogane decided to start throwing punches. _

"_Don't come near my sister ever again. You so much as think about her I'll kick your ass, now go." The kid whimpered as Kurogane dropped him suddenly, quickly regained his footing and bolted off._

_Tomoyo chuckled lightly, and turned towards her brother. "You know that he was just asking me about last night's homework right?" she said smugly._

_Kurogane blinked down at his sister. "Ah shit, some bastard said he was asking you out… Why'd he drag you off then?" Kurogane snapped, trying to redeem himself. He dug out a pack of cigarettes and grabbed placed one to his lips lighting it expertly. And leaned against the wall Tomoyo was sitting on top of._

_Tomoyo frowned in distaste. "Didn't dad tell you to stop smoking?" She asked._

"_He said that because _someone_ convinced him I was chain smoking!" he snapped back, taking a drag and blowing it out slowly, (ignoring Tomoyo's cry of 'But its not good for your health either way!'). "Anyway, answer my question."_

"_He didn't want anyone to know that he was going to basically be coping my paper I guess. And besides if he did ask me out I wouldn't have accepted." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. A look of concern passed over her face. "What's wrong? You're usually not this protective…" she said reaching over and petting her brother's hair, hoping to provide comfort._

_Kurogane leaned slightly into the caresses. He had to admit he liked the feeling of his hair being messed with. "I don't know." He mumbled, loud enough for Tomoyo to hear. "I guess the fact that your in high school now has sunk in?" he guessed. _

_Tomoyo smiled softly down at him. "Yeah and your graduating this year too. In what three months? You won't be around any more to protect me from all the bad boys who want to copy my paper!" she cried and chuckled when Kurogane let out a low growl._

_Kurogane took another drag, and waited until Tomoyo settled down again. "I'm not staying in this town after I graduate." He mumbled seriously, feeling Tomoyos hands still in his hair._

"_..Yeah…. I figured you wouldn't want to… where're you going?" she asked._

_Kurogane shrugged and mumbled the name of the town, though the butt of his cigarette._

_Tomoyos eyes widened. "T-that's he place where Mom.." she trailed off not wanting to finish to rest of the sentence._

_Kurogane nodded, and put out his half smoked cancer stick, before he tuned towards her. "I want to be a Police Officer there." He stated, his eyes filled with seriousness and passion, something Tomoyo hadn't seen for a very long time in her brothers eyes. "And I'm not coming back to this town unless its to visit Mothers grave."_

_Tomoyo felt her heart clench, both for the fact that she would miss her brother dearly and for her fathers sake. He was going to be crushed by this when he found out… "When are you going to tell dad?" she asked, and she glared at Kurogane as he raised an eyebrow. "You _are_ going to tell Father, Kurogane! You can't just up and leave him one day. That's cruel, even for you!" she snapped, feeling anger fill her chest, as she jumped off the wall and pushed past her surprised sibling._

"_We'll talk about this later," she said as she stormed off. Kurogane sighed, and ran a hand through his hair tiredly. Kurogane knew that he was going to have to tell his dad but Kurogane didn't want to think about (or see in person) the effect it would have on the old man._

"_It's just so much easier hating someone who hates you back," Kurogane mumbled, but he'd always been glad about his father constant love of both him and Tomoyo. But still he'd rather be hated, than end up looking like an ass later on._

_But even after all these years Kurogane still couldn't bring himself to forgive his father what he did to Mother._

_The bell chimed, signaling the end of lunch and the start of a new class. Kurogane sighed and sluggishly pushed himself away from the wall, still deep in thought. _

**Okay short but I couldn't think of anything else… so deal with it!**


	13. Chapter 13

False Pretense

_Chapter 12_

**A KuroFai Story**

"Hey Kurogane, can I talk to you for a sec?" Sorata asked from across the room. I leaned back in my chair, and l glanced at him. The upside down image of him waving me over from the farthest corner of the office greeted me.

I sighed, and straightened up in the chair. "I _am_ busy you know." I called back at him, and began writing again to prove my point. God if I knew how much paper work was involved in this job I never would have taken it!

"But I neeeeed you!" I heard him whine.

"If you need me so bad, you come over here. I'm not getting up." I snapped.

"But I don't wanna!"

"Damn it Arashi!" I yelled standing up and faced the bored woman. "If you don't kill him, I will!" I warned before stalking over to Sorata

"What?" I snarled, as he cowered under his desk.

"Y-you've got a phone call…." He said, handing over the corded phone to me. It took me a few tries to grab it, because of how hard he was shaking. But I finally did, and sat down in his chair so that Sorata couldn't crawl out from under the desk.

"Suwa speaking," I grunted into the phone.

"_I've got a little bit of information that you might find appealing, Kurogane."_

I tensed recognizing the cold voice. He called just about every two months or so. "What do you want this time, Seishiro?" I snarled. I really hated this guy.

I glanced up and saw that the whole office had gone silent, but that didn't surprise me. Seishiro was dangerous, and though he only called with information, whether or not said information was true was another matter.

"_Well since this information is only for you… I suppose I might be willing to give it to you for free… only this time, however, and any additional information will come at a price"_

"Whats the catch?" I muttered, letting Sorata sneak out from under the table. It would be no use to trace the call, as he was more than likely using a pay phone.

"_There is no catch. You'll be doing me a huge favor by taking this man down."_

I growled I didn't like the thought of helping this man out. But if the man we were dealing with was doing anything illegal we couldn't just ignore it. "And why would _I _find this information 'appealing'…" I quoted suspiciously.

"…_I thought that I would have been obvious… The man I'm giving you information about is the one that killed your mother."_

------------------------------

I hung up the phone, and a silence fell over the building. I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair.

"So what information did he have this time?" Arashi asked, not afraid to break the tension in the air.

"It's a….underground prostitution ring in the west district." I replied, rubbing a hand over my face. "Run by a man who committed a murder thirteen years ago."

It was strange; after all these years I might actually catch the man that killed my Mother…. "I want every one in the meeting room, pronto!" I commanded, standing up, and walking into my office. I grabbed some supplies and walked into the meeting room

Several minutes' later people started piling in. The meeting room was small, but luckily it was large enough to fit us all into it. I waited until the last seat was filled before I started.

"Okay this is the place we're investigating," I said, turning on the laser pointer and circling the building on the map. "It's a bar called Jade."

"But it's in the western district; why not let them handle it?" Someone called out.

"It's close enough to our border so we can do it. Without interfering with any thing Fuumas got planned. Or at least it shouldn't. Judging by their police scans, their main focus is over here at the moment," I said, circling the part furthest west. "Of course I'll have to contact Fuuma and let him know about our plans,"

Fuuma was the West Districts police chief. He was actually Seishiros brother as well. I was surprised when I found that out, and hadn't trusted the guy for about a year. Well I hadn't really trusted him to begin with… but he wasn't anything like his brother. (1)

"Can we trust Seishiro?" a woman asked.

"No," I said shaking my head, "And that's why we're going to scope the place out. We're going to make sure that _all_ of his information he gave me is correct before we bring them down. This is probably going to take a while. I'll draw up some plans tonight, and we'll continue this meeting in the morning."

----------------------------------------------------

I sighed for the umpteenth time and wondered when the hell my sister was going to show up. She had called me shortly after my meeting and told me that she didn't have a ride to my house. She usually rode the bus or got a ride from her friends, but she had explained that she needed to stay late for something.

I ran a hand through my hair as a small white van passed by. I furrowed my eyebrows, and stared at it suspiciously, and glanced down at the license plate number as it passed. _CULDUD3_ yup… that was the same vehicle that had passed by here just about ten times…

I glanced down at my watch, turned and looked towards the building hoping to see my sister heading towards me. But sadly I didn't.

I grumbled, and decided to get to work on laying down plans for tomorrow.

We were going to have to send some under covers that was for sure. But who would the best choice be? Sorata maybe…. Though the man was convinced that I was pissed at him for him not recognizing that it was Seishiro on the phone. The only reason I had recognized it was because I'd talked to him so many times.

The van passed by again letting me know how long I'd been in my thoughts. I sighted again and leaned my head against the wall. I pulled out my cell phone out of my cell phone out of my pocket and found that I had a text. I raised my eyebrow. I hadn't felt it vibrate…

I opened the message. I quickly noted that it was from Tomoyo and read the note.

_Sorry I'm going to be running about 10 minutes late…lol I see you~! _

I rolled my eyes and didn't even bother replying to the message, instead put the device back into my pocket. And instead my thoughts were back to the white van that was coming, once again, down the road. I rolled my eyes again when Soratas voice played in my head.

It was his little superstition about vans, which he had told to Arashi, but naturally the whole building had heard it. _It's the white vans you gotta watch out for they're the ones that kidnap people. The black vans are the FBI, but sometimes those FBIs want more then they lead on. But generally the red and blue vans are okay, as both colors attract more attention the is wanted. _And thus was Soratas logic.

And I was beginning to believe the part about white vans with how many times the vehicle had gone past. But it wasn't like there was anyone out here to kidnap. Unless they were waiting for there to be, or at least for me to leave the premises. Which would be the smarter choice, beside the fact that I already had their license plate number.

I frowned slightly when the van screeched to a stop in front of me. The side door opened and before I knew it something blond was thrown out and crashed heavily into my chest. (There wasn't much of a sidewalk to begin with, and whoever it was didn't weigh anything at all). I grunted at the sudden force, and felt the blond tense. It wasn't hard to figure out who it was, there was only two people it could be. Fai or the other twin.

The blond pushed the black material that had been covering his eyes just as the van drove off. The blond squinted for a moment, before blue eyes trailed from my chest to my face.

"Hello Kuro-chan~!" he greeted, answering my unspoken question. (2)

**(1)Umm… I'm going to off of what I've seen of Fuuma in Tsubasa not X because I'm sure he was sadistic… from the one snip lit that I saw of him and Kamui.**

**(2)Unspoken of which twin he was if you didn't get it.**


	14. Chapter 14

False Pretense

_Chapter 12_

**A KuroFai Story**

I was currently staring down at Fai in confusion, wondering why he had just been thrown out of the white van. It was beyond strange how we kept running into each other in the oddest ways. First in a grocery store, then outside of his fathers bar with him in a wig no less. Then at his outside of his, (or rather his brothers), school, at another store, and now he gets thrown out of a vehicle…

It was more then a little confusing.

I watched, still confused as he glanced over at the building behind me. He seemed surprised that he was in front of the community college, but it was only for a second before he turned his attention back to me.

"So what brings you here Kuro-tan?" He asked, mock-innocence dripping from his voice, smiling even more innocently up at me.

"I could ask you the same thing." I said suspiciously, glancing down at the blindfold that was still in his hand. He blinked down at it; like he hadn't realized that he was still holding it.

He kept the smile on his lips. "Well you know how some people can get… I'm guessing they thought it was funny to say they were going to surprise me with something; hence the blindfold and the dumping me off in front of a random building…" He said, waving the material around a bit. "Just some childish prank really…"

I scowled, crossing my arms over my chest. I stared at him for a second before I shook my head in disbelief. "I don't believe that." I voiced, shaking my head. There was something that didn't add up.

"What?" He said, tilting his head, sounding baffled and confused.

"I don't believe that." I stated again. "You don't circle around a building fifteen times just to pull a childish prank. If that were the case they would have let you out the first time, if not the second one. They were waiting for someone."

He blinked again, before he let out a low chuckle. "Really? What makes you say that?" he asked, looking amused and skeptical.

I stared at him for a few seconds before I explained. "Every time they would pass this entrance they would slow down a bit. And not to mention that this is the least used entrance out of all of them. You'd be surprised at how many drug and prostitution deals go down here. I'm not going to lie to you; you have a very feminine figure, which creeps would just love to get their hands on." I explained. "I'm guessing the only reason the person they were waiting for hadn't shown up was because I was here. You should consider yourself lucky."

He looked shocked for a second, before he started laughing suddenly. He glanced back up at me, smiling brightly. "I think you're overestimating them," He chuckled. "Oh and thanks for the complement about my figure," He winked, his pink tongue poking through his lips a bit.

I was confused for a second, not understanding what he was talking about, before realization dawned, and I felt my face flush. Scowling, I turned my head in another direction; arms still crossed over my chest. "Moron." I snapped.

He only laughed harder. I was about to snap at him, but a voice interrupted me.

"Now, now, Kurogane, it's not a nice thing to call people morons." Tomoyo commented. Fai stopped laughing, suddenly, and glanced over curiously at my sister

"I'll call whoever I want a moron, Tomoyo," I snapped, glaring at her. "Especially if they are one."

I noticed Fai rolling his eyes. "Yep, that me! Y-Fai the moron~!" He chirped.

Tomoyo gasp suddenly, and me and Fai both glanced over at her, confused. Her eyes were wide, before they rounded on me, glaring at me fiercely.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What?" I growled, wondering what the glare was for.

As fast as lightening Tomoyo grabbed the front of my jacket and brought me down closer to her. I noticed that Fai was inching back a bit, but Tomoyos voice cut off my thought process. "Did you just call your **boyfriend** a moron?" she whispered fiercely.

I glared down at her, matching her fierceness perfectly. "He's not my boyfriend," I growled, before I grabbed Tomoyos hands and ripped them off of my jacket.

We both turned to Fai, who smiled lightly, though it was laced with uneasiness.

Tomoyo stepped towards Fai suddenly, and grabbed his hands in hers. She smiled at him brightly, her earlier mood apparently gone. "Hello, Fai it's good to finally meet you! I'm Tomoyo, that useless man over there's sister." She chirped, ignoring my glare, aimed towards the back of her head.

He smiled back, apparently no longer uneasy. "Nice to meet you!"

"Are you going to be spending the day with us?" Tomoyo asked, but it looked like even he could tell that it was more of a demand.

He glanced over at me; his nervousness seemingly back. "…If your brother doesn't mind…" He mumbled.

"Oh he doesn't mind," Tomoyo said with a casual wave of her hand.

"Tomoyo," I growled. "Go wait by the car for a minute." I commanded, my voice leaving no room for argument.

Tomoyo turned towards me with a glare, but turned around and stormed off. Fai followed her with his gaze.

He raised an eyebrow and was about to ask something, but I cut him off.

"Okay listen," I said suddenly. "I'm going to warn you now, my sister is strange. And at the moment she's got it in her messed up little mind that we're _dating_." I grunted out, looking a little sick at the idea.

Fai turned towards me again, and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't tell her anything of the sort!" I snarled, offended.

"Well it's nice to know that the thought of us dating makes you sick." He said sarcastically.

I furrowed my eyebrows, confused, before I rolled my eyes. "This has nothing to do with _you,_ its just I find gays disgusting." The words seemingly slipping out before I could ca

He placed his hands on his hips, and looked truly offended this time. "Well I'm _so_ sorry that I disgust you." He snarled, before he turned away, and started walking off.

"Hey!" I shouted, and grabbed the back collar of his jacket, pulling him back to me. "I didn't mean it like that!" I snapped. "I kinda figured you were, anyway-" I glanced down, and blinked. "Did you a tattoo?" I asked.

I leaned forward, suddenly wanted to see if I could see the rest of it. I traced the small black lines against the back of his neck, and felt him shiver slightly. He busted out laughing, suddenly, almost startling me a bit.

"What?" I squawked indignantly, only making Fai laugh harder. I suddenly realized that it seemed like I was going back on my words from before. "…Oh you little bastard!" I snarled, pissed that I had even said those words earlier.

Still laughing he broke free of my grasp, and bolted towards the car. Tomoyo immediately opened the door for him, and he jumped in quickly.

I sighed, tiredly, and ran a hand over my face. I had a terrible feeling about the rest of the night.

----------------------------------------------

I was currently in my office, working on the plans that I would have to have ready by tomorrow. I ignored the banging on the walls, which came from both the idiots having the TV up too loudly, more then likely trying to piss me off. It wasn't working thankfully, as I had lived with Sorata the last few years, so I was used to loud noises.

I sighed. Although the loud noise wasn't ticking me off, it was getting harder and harder to concentrate. I glanced over at the clock, and decided to see if there was anything good to snack on.

I got out of my chair, and was pleased that someone had finally muted the television, and headed into the hallway

"I like mostly anything with a beat really… although I don't like rap or hiphop…." I heard Fai's soft voice, say as I closed my office door behind me. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I have these tickets for the fifteenth of February to this concert." Tomoyo explained. "It's in the next city over, and I can't make it that day, so I was wondering if you would go with my brother?"

"You know Tomoyo; you really shouldn't make plans for someone to go out with me unless you talk to me first about it." I said, stepping out from the hallway, and into the living room.

"Well it wasn't like you were going to ask him anyway. It's times like these that you have to take matters into your own hands." She said, sagely.

"I wouldn't mind going Kuro-puu…" I heard Fai chime. I glanced over at him. He was glancing at me with wide innocent eyes, body curled up on the couch like a cats.

I furrowed my eyebrows, and gave a small glare at the nickname. "Whatever." I grunted.

"Yay~!" Tomoyo said with a small clap of her hands. "Then it's settled then. Kurogane will pick you up at five that day."

"Damn it, Tomoyo! Stop making plans for us!" I snapped, walking into the kitchen.

"Which band is it?" I heard Fai ask, as I make my way over to the fridge.

There was a slight pause. "Well it's more like some of the local bands redoing some other bigger bands songs. But there are a lot of them, so I'm sure it'll be fun."

I frowned, and decided it was best that I be there while the plans were being made, so that it wouldn't come back to haunt me later. That and there was nothing in the refrigerator.

Just as I was making my way into the other room there was a loud knock at the door.

"Tomoyo get the door, it's probably just Dad." I said, walking into the hallway once more. I did not want to see that man right now, nor ever really. And it seemed like the plans were going to be on hold for a while. Thank god.

There was a pause, before the sound of the door opening and then: "Daddy~!"

There was yet another pause. "Who's this?" I heard come from the front door. I tensed, and poked my head around the corner.

Shit, Tomoyo just _had_ to take Fai with her to the door.

"This is Fai; Kurogane's boyfriend." I heard Tomoyo introduce him, as I inched back into the room.

Fai smiled awkwardly, and waved a bit. He didn't seem all too comfortable with the attention.

"I didn't know Kurogane was like that…" Dad's voice floated in, and I repressed a low growl. "Well then again I haven't talked to him all that much in close to six years." Dad said sadly. "Anyway, it's nice to meet you none-the-less. I'm Ryuu, Kurogane and Tomoyos father, as you probably already know." He greeted, and a tan hand appeared in the doorway. I blinked in confusion, wondering what he was doing.

Fai blinked at the gesture but he didn't seem confused at it, like I was. Actually he seemed surprised and slightly happy.

"You don't mind that your sons dating another man?" Fai suddenly asked, and I wanted to kill him for that… but I suppose he was just acting for Tomoyo. It seems like he was very good at that.

"Oh no not at all." Dad said, and I could almost hear him smiling. I was getting sick of eavesdropping, so I stood behind Fai, and leaned against the wall, pleased that no one had noticed me. "And even if I did, Kuroganes is twenty-six now, more than old enough to make his own decisions about who he wants to be with." He gave Fai a wink, and I felt anger and possessiveness crawl into my chest. "And I must say that you are a pretty one."

"I suggest you take your hands away from him," I said in a cold voice. It was strange that I was feeling possessive about the blond idiot but right at the moment I didn't really care. "We don't want another episode of what happened twenty some years ago, and you already know that I'm not as lenient as Mother was."

Many things happened at once, after I said those words. Dad dropped Fai's hand, and looked guilty and ashamed of himself. Fai glanced over at me, with curiosity and something else in his eyes. Tomoyo was trying to rip out my eyes, and kill me with a single glare.

I glanced over at Fai for a second before turning my gaze to the man who called himself my father.

"Kurogane would you stop-?" Tomoyo snapped, but was quickly cut off by Dad.

"No it's alright Tomoyo; I am quite used to it now." He said, with a soft smile.

Ryuu turned to me. "We'll just be leaving now," he said curtly, grabbing Tomoyos hand and dragging her off with him.

I stepped forward and closed the door quickly.

"What was that about?" Fai asked with honest innocence.

"None of your business." I snapped. I turned towards him again, and I made note of how much difference there was between us. He was pale, skinny, and much shorter then me, but then it was hard to find someone who wasn't. "You should stay away from him." I warned. "Go get your stuff and I'll take you home."

He nodded quickly, and went to where his cell phone was lying. "He seemed nice…" He commented, scooping it up and shoving it in his pocket. "But I doubt I'll seem him again though."

"He only wants you to think he's nice, but he's a bastard." I growled, knowing that that was far from the truth, and grabbed my keys off of the small hook by the door.

I still had no idea, why, or when, I had gotten overprotective of Fai, but there was indeed something that made me want to protect him. However it wasn't something that I was willing to acknowledge, accept, or even think of.

**yeah... i'm lazy... deal with it...**


	15. Chapter 15

False Pretense

_Chapter 13_

**A KuroFai Story**

"Okay any volunteers for Project Purple?" Sorata called out, looking hopefully around the room.

I furrowed my eyebrows and glanced up from _Maganyan _and over at him. "Project… Purple?" I had let Sorata take over some of the finer details of the plan, such as finding out who would go on the mission. I would, of course, be going myself for obvious reasons.

"Yeah my lovely darling Arashi said that we would need a cover name for it! Isn't she just so smart?" Sorata fawned, miniature hearts practically blowing out of his head. Beside him Arashi rolled here eyes.

"But why purple?" I asked, incredulously. It was kind of a given that we were going to have to use a code name, but seriously, Project Purple? It sounded like some stupid TV that never had any good reviews, but they keep airing reruns of.

"Umm… because it starts with a P?" Came Sorata's 'smart' reply. I rolled my eyes, and returned my attention back to _Maganyan. _

I'd pay more attention if they weren't all a bunch of idiots. Besides this part of planning was boring anyway, regardless what the code name for it was.

I would, of course, be one of the ones that was going. There was no way that I would ever miss an opportunity like that. There really wasn't enough crime in this town, (well… that the police knew about anyway. I'm more then sure that there's more going on that we aren't aware of,), and the fact that the guy running the prostitution ring was the one who killed my mother is just another bonus.

"Okay since we don't know how long this is going to take, and since the bar opens late, we're going to have some crazy schedules for those that volunteer… So who wants to go?" Sorata chirped, happily, glancing hopefully around the room.

I didn't need to look up to know that no one had their hand raised. Having messed up hours never sat well the most of the workers here. Most of them had families waiting for them at home, so it was reasonable to understand why no one raised their hand.

Sorata deflated a bit. "Oh come on guys…. Don't all raise your hand at once…" he mumbled.

I rolled my eyes. "The next ten people to raise their hand get a raise." And there went the hands…

"Ummm…" Sorata blinked shocked by how many hands were raised now. "Okay Kurogane, since you're better at this then anyone else… who raised their hand first?"

I sighed and recited those who's hands had shot up first. After nine names and before I could call out the last one, Arashi interrupted me.

"And Shaoran."

I glanced over at her, and then over at Shaoran. The kid barely even had his hand raised, and he certainly wasn't one of the first one to have theirs up.

I don't think a prostitution bust would be a very good first mission for anyone. There are things that go down at those places that no one should have to see.

But I couldn't see a real reason for him not to go…

"And Shaoran."

----------------------------------------------

The meeting was put on hold, because no one knew for sure what the bars opening times were. And that would be very good information to have, as w were going to need as much time as possible to get information.

I held Arashi back, as the others left the room.

Sorata glanced back, a little worriedly at his fiancé, but quickly left the room as well, shutting the door behind him.

"Why did you volunteer Shaoran?" I asked, getting right to the point. There really wasn't a reason to beat around the bush.

She glanced up at me, before turning her attention back to the papers that she'd been trying to stack. She gave a light shrug. "I don't know."

I gave her a light glare. "You don't know..?" it was very unlike Arashi to do something like this, and not even know why she did it.

She shook her head. "No, but I suppose its more sympathy then anything else… His wife's condition has gotten worse."

I finally realized why Arashi had said his name. Although she didn't look it most of the time, she was very compassionate.

"Do the doctors know whats she has?" I asked sitting in the chair in front of her, and started helping ther stack folders.

"No. But Shaoran told us that she fainted last night. He found her collapsed on the ground when he got home from work, and rushed here to the hospital." She said, sadness swimming in her eyes. "He needs the new hours as well as the money. Even if he might not realize it himself."

----------------------------------------------

When Arashi and I exited the room, both with out arms full of folders, Sorata all but tackled his fiancé.

"Oh my sweet Arashi!" Sorata cried, his arms tightening around Arashi's shoulders. She had somehow been able to keep herself upright, and the folders from slipping out of her hands, her eyebrow twitched a bit. "Are you okay? That evil man didn't touch you in ways that you cannot say did he?!"

"…Evil…?" I growled. "As if I would touch an engaged woman, you bastard!" I snapped. "You're lucky I'm not going to fire your ass for that comment!"

Sorata looked over at me with a smirk, his arms still around Arashi. "Ah, but you can't fire me!" He chirped, taking a step back, forcing Arashi to come with him. While Arashi looked slightly calm, it was easy for me to tell that she was getting pissed. And very soon her volcano would erupt, killing the person closet to her, namely Sorata. "I'm your second in command. I'm irreplaceable!"

I found myself wondering, again, where the hell Sorata got his logic from.

"Now come on my sweet! Let's get away from all these prying eyes, so we can celebrate our love!" He said, happily, and finally Arashi snapped.

Her hand clenched into a fist, and struck, lightening fast. Sorata whimpered, crouched down and clenched his aching head. I snorted and rolled my eyes, as Arashi became walking off, heading to her desk.

Laughter filled the building, as everyone had been watching. Someone was laughing obnoxiously loud behind me, I turned to see who it was.

"Sheaton, aren't you supposed to be going to the bar?"

He grinned sheepishly, and grabbed a set of keys off of the wall. "Sorry just forgot these!" He mumbled and quickly left the building.

I again rolled my eyes, and when over to Arashi's desk, stepping around Sorata.

They really were all a bunch of idiots.

**Ummm… idk who Sheaton is either… I just couldn't think of any of the Tsubasa characters to put in there…**

**Okay I like really procrastinated on this chapter, and I only hope that it doesn't show… I'm really sorry that nothing really interesting happened in this chapter, but don't worry things will pick up when they go to investigate the bar.**

**Okay I know that most, if not all, of you are confused about if Ashura killed Kuroganes mother or not, I'll give you an answer:**

**No it wasn't Ashura, it was someone else. Ashuras bar isn't called Jade. (yeah I know I really didn't say that anywhere, yet, in SIB but it comes later-ish I promise.)**

…**so yeah… review damn it!**


	16. Chapter 16

False Pretense

_Chapter 14_

**A KuroFai Story**

"The bar opens at 9 o'clock and stays open until 3:30." Sorata announced, making his way into my office.

I glanced up from my computer screen, and nodded slightly. "Okay, go tell Arashi to make the schedules for everyone that's going… And I need the 15th off regardless if we're still on the mission or not." I growled, remembering the concert that I had to take Fai to.

Now that Tomoyo had brought it up to Fai, she'd kill me if I didn't take him, and he looked like he really wanted to go. So I guess I could bear with it for a couple of hours. And besides it didn't sound all that terrible, at least from what Tomoyo had told me about it.

Sorata blinked, unsurprisingly surprised. I hardly ever requested off, hell if I couldn't I'd probably come to work everyday.

"Holy crap!" He cried and began looking around the room frantically. "What day is it?! We have to record this day down in history!" He suddenly gasped, and turned towards me again, ignoring my glare. "Hell hasn't frozen over has it?"

"You didn't steal any of the narcotics from the evidence room did you?" I asked suspiciously. …That would explain a _lot_ of things…

Sorata pursed his lips in a sort of deranged pout. "No," He snapped. "You're like no fun what-so-ever!"

I shrugged and went back to playing solitaire.

Sorata sighed, and rolled his eye. "Anyway, some of the other guys that are going on the mission are taking off until the bar opens; I suggest you do the same." At my raised eyebrow, he explained. "There's nothing here to do at the moment that me and my sweet can't handle. And you're going to be busier than anyone else over the next few weeks."

I thought it over. I really was going to be busier than normal. I would basically have two jobs, as I still had to take care of things going on in this part of town, and then at night go to the bar. I would be on call almost twenty-four seven.

I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair. "Okay fine." I agreed, clicking out of my game of Solitaire.

Sorata grinned, a little evilly. "So tell me, why do you want the 15th off again?" He asked with mock innocence.

I glared at him, and stood out of my chair. "It's none of your business." I snapped, logging off and shutting the computer down.

Sorata's eyes followed me, as I went around the desk. "Fine, I'll just ask Tomoyo she's bound to know what you're doing that day."

I paused. I had two choices: 1) just tell him myself and convince him that it was _not_ a date, or 2) let him call Tomoyo and have her tell him it _was_ a date, and then never hear the end of it.

…it might as well be a life or death situation.

I turned around to face him. "I'm taking Fai to a concert that day. Tomoyo got us tickets and practically forced me to bring him along as well.

Sorata furrowed his eyebrows and looked confused. "Fai? …The blond that helped us move?" He asked, trying to put a face to the name.

I nodded.

"Ah! I was wondering what happened to him the other day." Sorata commented. "How did you meet him anyway? Is he a friend of Tomoyos?" He asked.

"No, until a couple of weeks ago she didn't even know he existed." I said. "She met him the other day, and asked him to go to the concert with me."

"Like as a date?" He asked.

"It's not a date!" I snapped, a little too quickly.

"Ah! So it is a date!" Sorata chirped, sounding a little too happy. "'Bout time you had a date too. You haven't had one of those in forever! …Wait, have you even actually _had_ one before?"

I glared down at him, resisting the urge to punch him. It would be easy, after all, Sorata was still crouched on the floor in front of my desk. "That's none of your concern." I growled, glaring down at him.

Sorata blinked for a second, before his eyes widened and he began to laugh… hard. "Haha…Oh my god! Seriously?!... Hahaha!" Sorata clutched his sides, and began rolling around on the floor. My hands clenched into fists, as anger forced its way up my chest.

"T-the great Kurogane has never had a date!" Sorata howled, pounding his fists on the floor, still clutching his side, with his other hand. "Hahaha!! That's just great!... I-I bet you're a virg- Oooph!"

Sorata instantly stopped laughing, and glared up at me, clutching his smarting side. "OW! You didn't have to kick me you know!" He snapped.

I rolled my eyes; I hadn't kicked him as hard as I could (should) have. Though he'd probably have a nice bruise, in a couple of hours or so… "Anyway I'm leaving now." I told him and left the room, making sure to grab my bag on the way out.

I quickly made it out of the building as fast as possible, taking a deep breath of the fresh, cold, outside air. I really liked being outdoors, and the cold air helped cool my anger a bit.

I quickly made it over to my car. Dumping my bag in the passenger's side of the vehicle, I climbed in and started the car. I reached into my glove compartment, and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, feeling the sudden urge to have one.

Placing the stick into my mouth I light it, and took a deep drag, feeling the tension in my body drain out almost instantly as the nicotine ran through my body.

----------------------------------------------

I awoke to the annoying sound of my phone vibrating beside me. I opened one of my eyes, and glanced warily down at it. Reaching out for it, I opened my phone, and ignored the stinging in my eyes due to the sudden bright light. It was a text message.

I didn't recognize the number, and was about to delete it when the message caught my attention.

_Kuro-chan~!_ Was all that the message said, but it was enough for me to know who exactly it was from.

I groaned, and rubbed my eyes trying to wake up some more, knowing that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again, and besides it was almost time for me to get up anyway…

I hit reply on my phone, and began the agonizingly slow process of texting. It took about two minutes for a simple, 'where the hell did you get my number' to finally be done. Even though I had a pretty good idea that it was Tomoyo who had given it to him….

I shut my phone, and turned on the lamp beside me. Throwing off the covers I sat up and glanced over at the clock. It read 6:30. I sighed, frowning a little when I realized that I had slept for a lot longer than I had intended. Now my sleep pattern would be thrown off balance… just great…

Oh well, its not as if it'll never get back on schedule.

Getting out of the bed, I stretched, and made my way over to my jeans that I had discarded earlier. I quickly pulled them on, tightening the belt, and didn't even bother to look for a shirt. It wasn't like Tomoyo hadn't ever seen me with a shirt off.

I stepped out of my room, and raised an eyebrow at a small scrapping sound that came from what used to be Soratas room. I narrowed my eyes. It was probably just Tomoyo but there's no telling if it was or not. After all I didn't live in the best neighborhood…

Resisting the urge to go get my gun, just incase it actually was my sister, and also because I had training. I knew how to handle things if I was the one without the gun.

I crept closer, using the small crack from the door being ajar, as a way of looking into the room. The scrapping noise continued, but so far all I could see was the white walls and the light gray of the carpet. I inched closer, placing a hand lightly on the door, inching it open a bit more slowly, as to not make the hinges squeak.

Still only white walls and carpet, but then again that wasn't surprising after all Sorata had taken all of his belongings in the move… wait is that a bed?

I let out a sharp sigh, rolled my eyes, and pushed the door open all the way. "What are you doing?" I asked, and my eyes were immediately assaulted by tons of colors.

Tomoyo swirled around fast, her long purple dress twisting with her, looking a bit startled. But she quickly placed on a smile. "Weeell~!" She said, dragging the word out. "I just had a feeling that you need a quest room, and so I'm decorating it!" She chirped.

"Where did you get all of this crap?" I asked, stepping into the room and gestured to all the things she had brought into the room. "And why exactly do I need a guest room?"

She pursed her lips. "It's not crap!" She snapped, indignantly, crossing her arms over her chest. "And because I said so that's why!"

I accepted that answer, after all, it wasn't all too surprising that Tomoyo would have a random need to decorate. In fact most of Dads house had actually been decorated by her. I had even let her do the main bathroom in my apartment.

So it wasn't the fact that she was doing this that surprised me, it was the colors she had chosen. "Didn't I say that you're only allowed to use neutral colors or red in my house." I reminded her, glancing at the greens, purples, and tans that she had used to decorate the room.

Tomoyo rolled her eyes. "Oh its not as if you're going to be in here. And that was only for when I paint walls, and as you can see, I've left them white."

I rolled my eyes again, but then noticed something else. "Tomoyo… why are there two beds? Don't most guest beds have only one?"

Tomoyo chuckled, sounding a bit nervous. "Ah… well… you see…" She paused, and then her eyes widened. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped, a hand raising to cover her mouth a bit. "I just remembered something!" She cried, rushing out of the room.

I followed her retreating form, as it ran out the front door. It had been obvious that she was just avoiding my question. But knowing Tomoyo she'd end up telling me later, or I'd just find out on my own.

I glanced back into the room, and admired the colors for a second. No, it wasn't something I would want in my house, even if it was now a 'quest room', but Tomoyo looked like she'd worked hard on it… Now the only questions were where she'd gotten the stuff, and how she'd managed to get it into the apartment without me noticing.

_But why two beds?_ That question resounded in my mind again, the 'urgent' alarms ringing in my head. But I brushed it off, ignoring my instincts that were telling me this question was important. After all it could just be Tomoyo being Tomoyo, who always liked to be prepared for things.

I shrugged, pushing the question out of my mind, and headed towards the kitchen, to grab a snack before I had to go to work.

**Haha~! Slight forshadowing!!! So what are your guesses about whats going to happen next? I'm just curious as to see what you people think. **


End file.
